Der Rosa Deal
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Masanori Araki hat Asami einen Koffer gestohlen. Asami entführt daraufhin Kai Sagano. Das ruft wiederrum J.B und Roy auf den Plan. Akihito hat heimlich Fotos von dem Deal gemacht, aber war es wirklich Masa der den Koffer gestohlen hat?
1. Schnee im Parkhaus

Hallo!

Ich wollte schon lange mal ein Crossover zwischen Finder und Kizuna schreiben, weil ich beide Mangas total toll finde, und mir das sehr gut vorstellen konnte. Und hier ist es. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Auf Rückmeldung würde ich mich sehr freuen!

LG

**Anmerkung:**

Crossover zwischen Kizuna und Finder.

Wer Kizuna nicht kennt kann das hier auch lesen, ich habe extra immer wieder kleine Zusammenfassungen geschrieben, damit ihr mit den Charakteren auch etwas anfanden könnt.

**Kai Sagano** ist der Sohn eines Yakuza und damit der Junge Herr des Sagano Clans. Zu seinem vater hat er kein gutes Verhältnis, dafür aber zu Masanori Araki, der ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abliest, was aus Kai einen ziemlich verwöhnten Jungen und später Erwachsenen machte, der nur das Durchsetzen seines eigenen Willens im Sinn hat. Er ist in Masa verliebt, der in ihm zunächst jedoch keinen Geliebten sieht und ihn regelmäßig auf schmerzhafte Weise zurückweist. Mittlerweile sind die beiden jedoch ein Liebespaar.

**Masanori Araki** ist mittlerweile der Boss des Sagano Clans, nachdem er die Nachfolge von Kais Vater angetreten hat. Früher war er Kais Bodyguard. Am Anfang verbindet beide nur eine tiefe Zuneigung füreinander: Masanori ist für seinen Schützling Vater, Mutter und Bruder zugleich. Von Kais Annäherungsversuchen bedrängt, weist dieser ihn zunächst zurück, was jedoch mehr eine Frage von Moral als unerwiderter Liebe ist, da Masanori zum einen fast siebzehn Jahre älter und zum anderen Kais Vater unterstellt ist.

Und hier ein Bild von den beiden:  
http : // img84 . imageshack . us / img84 / 2132 / masaundkai . jpg (leerzeichen rausmachen)

**Roy Carsten Tashiro** stammt aus Amerika und ist von seinem Großvater, der Japaner war, aufgezogen worden. Als er starb vermachte er sein Grundstück der Kirche, die darauf ein Waisenhaus errichtete, indem sich Roy seitdem um die Kinder kümmerte. Dort traf er auch mit 20 Jahren das erste Mal auf Jack. Als ein Mädchen aus dem Waisenhaus vergewaltigt wird, schwört er Rache an den Schuldigen. Jack bewahrt ihn davor umgebracht zu werden und bringt ihm bei wie man in der Welt überleben kann. Roy verliebt sich zusehends in ihn, wird aber von Jack verlassen. Das hält ihn jedoch nicht davon ab allein als Auftragskiller zu arbeiten, da er hofft Jack eines Tages wieder zu treffen. Die geschieht auch 8 Jahre später, als er von Masanori Araki den Auftrag erhält Kai während eines Clankrieges zu beschützen.

**Jack B. Neeson** ist ein amerikanischer Auftragskiller. Er kam zur Kirche um für Vergebung für seine Taten zu beten und spendete Geld für das Waisenhaus. Dort lernte er Roy kennen. Er bringt Roy bei wie man tötet, damit er Rache an den Vergewaltigern des Mädchens nehmen kann, und um zu überleben, verlässt ihn aber zunächst, weil er sein Gewissen nicht damit belasten kann einen unschuldigen Jungen zu einem Mörder ausgebildet zu haben. 8 Jahre später kreuzen sich ihre Wege wieder und dieses Mal bietet Jack Roy an bei ihm zu bleiben und gesteht ihm seine Liebe. Die beiden sind seitdem ein Paar und führen gemeinsam Aufträge in Amerika und Japan durch.

Und noch ein Bild (allerdings hat Roy hier schwarze Haare)  
http : // img84 . imageshack . us / img84 / 3113 / jackundroy . jpg

Mir gehört weder Kizuna noch Finder (leider, die Jungs sind so süß *schmacht*) und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Mir gehört folglich nichts außer meinem Plot. Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten!

**Zeitlicher Rahmen:**

Spielt nach Kizuna 11 und Finder 4 (ach ja SPOILER: Akihito wurde gerettet und das Tattoo mit Lasern entfernt.)

**Meine Beta:**

Arianne_Lacroix *knuddel*

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Ein alter Feind lässt Ryuichi Asami glauben, Masanori Araki habe ihm einen Koffer mit einer ganz speziellen Droge gestohlen, was dieser zum Anlass nimmt, Kai Sagano zu entführen. Damit setzt er eine Kette von Ereignissen in Gang, die schließlich auch die Auftragskiller J.B und Roy auf den Plan rufen. Auch der Fotograf Akihito Takaba wird in die Sache hineingezogen, nachdem er Fotos von der fehlgeschlagenen Übergabe gemacht hat und glaubt zu wissen, wer hinter dem ganzen steckt.

* * *

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**1**

**Schnee im Parkhaus**

Das kleine, klickende Geräusch ertönte in einem gleichbleibenden Stakkato mehrmals hintereinander, als Akihito Takaba seinen Zeigefinger auf den Auslöser drückte und die Kamera ruhig auf sein Ziel gerichtet hielt. Er wusste, dass dieses Geräusch kaum hörbar war, und erst recht wusste er, das nicht die geringste Chance bestand, dass die Männer, die gute dreißig Meter von ihm entfernt zwischen den parkenden Autos standen, es hören könnten, doch trotzdem kam es ihm in seinen Ohren - wie immer, wenn er einen Auftrag erledigte - beunruhigend laut vor.

Vor allem, wenn die Konsequenzen, falls man ihn tatsächlich entdecken sollte, alles andere als erfreulich waren. Zugegeben, bei einem Auftrag war es nie erfreulich entdeckt zu werden, aber in diesem Fall würde es ganz besonders ungesund für ihn werden, denn die Anzugträger, die er in diesem Parkhaus mit seiner Linse eingefangen hatte, waren nicht die, von der Sorte mit den Kugelschreibern in den Innentaschen ihrer schwarzen Jacken, sondern die, mit den Kanonen darunter. Zwar konnte Akihito keine Waffe tatsächlich sehen, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass jeder der sieben Männer eine hatte, und auch sehr wohl damit umzugehen wusste. Daraus ergab sich, dass es für ihn überhaupt nicht gut ausgehen würde, falls er durch einen Fehler auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. An das, was Asami mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er herausfand, dass er ihm - mal wieder - hinterher schnüffelte, wollte er nicht einmal denken.

Ein kalter Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinunter, doch dieser Schauer war nur zum Teil aus Angst entstanden, denn er hatte sein Ziel direkt in seinem Unterleib und Akihito verfluchte seinen verräterischen Körper zusammen mit seiner eindeutig viel zu lebhaften Vorstellungsgabe. Zweifellos würde eine Entdeckung eher damit enden, dass er sich gefesselt an ein Bett Asami gegenüber wieder fand, der ihn zur Strafe erst foltern und dann gnadenlos durchvögeln würde, als dass er eine Kugel in dem Kopf bekam. Asami würde es niemals zulassen, dass einer seiner Männer ihn erschoss, bevor er nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, Akihito angemessen zu bestrafen. Und ganz ohne Frage würde er auch dafür sorgen, dass die Gorillas des Drogenhändlers ihm kein Haar krümmten.

Asami hatte bereits oft genug deutlich gemacht, dass er Akihito als sein persönliches Eigentum betrachtete - womit Akihito verwunderlicher weise immer noch nicht ganz einverstanden war - und mit seinem Eigentum machte Asami was und wann er es wollte. Aber viel wichtiger war, dass er jeden beseitigte, der versuchte Hand an sein Eigentum zu legen. Akihito wusste, dass Asami ihn liebte, das war ihm spätestens dann klar geworden, als er ihn vor wenigen Monaten trotz aller Gefahren aus den Fängen seines Erzfeindes Feilong befreit hatte, nachdem dieser ihn entführt und nach Hong Kong verschleppt hatte. Asami war bei dem Versuch Akihito zu retten sogar angeschossen worden, aber das hatte ihn nicht davon abhalten können, ihn nach Japan zurück zu holen.

Natürlich würde Asami niemals laut aussprechen, was er für Akihito empfand, aber spätestens nach der ganzen Sache in Hong Kong war Akihito sich sicher, dass er etwas für ihn empfand. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Akihito sich dennoch nicht sicher sein konnte, dass Asami ihn nicht doch ernsthaft verletzen könnte, wenn er es denn wollte.

Er hatte ja auch unbedingt das Pech haben müssen, von einem gefährlichen Unterweltboss als Sexspielzeug auserkoren zu werden, und obwohl Asami ihn auf seine Art liebte, war er immer noch ein sehr gefährlicher Mann, der ohne zu Zögern über Leichen ging. Ein Teil von Akihito würde ihn immer dafür hassen, was er ihm angetan hatte. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte er ihn unter Drogen gesetzt, ihm Schmerzen zugefügt und ihn schließlich vergewaltigt. Es war eine Vergewaltigung gewesen, daran gab es nichts zu rütteln. Doch anstatt durch dieses Erlebnis traumatisiert zu sein und psychische Schäden davon zu tragen, hatte es in seinem Gehirn einen Kurzschluss gegeben, und immer, wenn er an diese erste Begegnung mit Asami dachte, wurde er hart.

Vielleicht stimmte das mit den psychischen Schäden also doch. Asami war nie zärtlich oder vorsichtig, wenn sie zusammen waren, er war kalt und gnadenlos und er fügte ihm Schmerzen zu, wenn er sich holte, was er wollte, doch Akihito genoss es. Am Anfang hatte er mit widerwilliger Faszination verfolgt, wie sein Körper immer wieder vor Asami kapituliert und ihn verraten hatte, aber irgendwann hatte sein Geist angefangen dasselbe zu tun, und mittlerweile hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er Asami rettungslos verfallen war, ob er wollte oder nicht. An manchen Tagen fiel es ihm jedoch besonders schwer es mit seiner Selbstachtung und seinem Stolz zu vereinbaren, dass er einen Mann liebte, der ihn als sein Eigentum betrachtete und kranke Spielchen mit ihm trieb, die Akihito wider besseren Wissens auch noch genoss.

Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es verdammt gefährlich war, das Spielzeug von jemandem zu sein, der eine bedeutende Größe in der japanischen Unterwelt darstellte.

Akihito kehrte mit seinen Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, als er durch die Linse seiner Kamera sah, wie die Übergabe eines harmlosen, silbernen Aluminiumkoffers auf einmal ganz gewaltig aus dem Ruder lief und der Mann, der den Koffer in der Hand gehalten hatte, eine Kugel in den Kopf bekam und mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen erstarrte, während ihm ein dickes Rinnsal tiefrotes Blut übers Gesicht lief. Noch bevor der Mann zu Boden ging, hatte Asami seine Waffe gezogen. Auf einmal ging alles fürchterlich schnell und Akihitos Finger schlossen sich fester um seine Kamera, während er krampfhaft seinen Finger auf den Auslöser drückte.

Drei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen tauchten wie aus dem Nichts zwischen dem parkenden Autos auf, und noch bevor Asami die Gelegenheit hatte, auf einen der Angreifer zu schießen, lag einer seiner Männer bereits tot am Boden und eine weitere Kugel zwang ihn, hinter einem dicken Betonträger in Deckung zu gehen. Die beiden Männer, die zu dem Drogenhändler gehörten, hatten sich hinter einem dunkelblauen Mercedes in Sicherheit gebracht - der Koffer lag immer noch neben ihrem toten Boss. Die Reifen eines Autos quietschten und während einer der Angreifer Asami und seine Leute in Schach hielt, schnappte sich der andere den Aluminiumkoffer.

„Schöne Grüße von Masanori Araki!", rief er, bevor beide in den schwarzen BMW sprangen, der zwischen den Autos aufgetaucht war. Asami und die anderen Männer feuerten mehrere Kugeln auf die Limousine ab und trafen die Rückscheibe, doch der Wagen beschleunigte unbeirrt und verschwand durch die Ausfahrt des Parkhauses.

Dann war plötzlich alles still. Akihito sah durch die Linse seiner Kamera wie Asami seine Waffe sinken ließ und mit einem kalten Blick genau in seine Richtung starrte. Akihito ließ augenblicklich die Kamera sinken und drückte sich eng an den Pfeiler hinter sich. Er schlug eine Hand vor den Mund um seine hektische Atmung zu dämpfen und lauschte angestrengt. Es war unmöglich, dass Asami ihn gesehen hatte! Er hatte sich hinter einer Betonmauer versteckt und zusammen mit den parkenden Autos, die zwischen ihm und Asami standen, sollte es ihm unmöglich sein ihn zu sehen. Doch Akihito hatte sich abgewöhnt die Worte unmöglich und Asami im selben Satz zu verwenden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Asami ihn dabei erwischt hätte, wie er ihm heimlich hinterher schnüffelte.

Ganz vorsichtig spähte Akihito hinter dem Betonpfeiler hervor und beinahe rechnete er damit, dass Asami ihn schon im nächsten Augenblick an seinem T-Shirt packen würde, doch der andere Mann stand immer noch mitten auf der Fahrbahn des Parkhauses und starrte in Richtung der Ausfahrt. Dann wandte er mit einem Mal seinen Blick ab und drehte sich um.

Akihito atmete erleichtert aus und lehnte sich an den Pfeiler in seinem Rücken. So wie es aussah, hatte Asami ihn tatsächlich nicht gesehen, was bedeutete, dass er noch einmal Glück gehabt hatte. Trotzdem wollte er kein Risiko eingehen. Er würde für den Rest des Tages bei Kou bleiben, für den Fall, dass Asami schon auf ihn warten würde, wenn er in seine Wohnung zurück kam. Verhindern konnte er ein Zusammentreffen zwar auf Dauer nicht, aber zumindest konnte er es aufschieben. Heute Abend würde er sich dann die Fotos anschauen.

Und so machte Akihito, dass er so schnell und so geräuschlos wie möglich aus diesem Parkhaus weg kam.

# # #

Sein Koffer war weg.

Asami hielt seinen Blick mit kalter Wut auf die Ausfahrt gerichtet, durch die der schwarze BMW gerade eben verschwunden war, während er die Waffe zurück unter sein Jackett steckte. Zumindest hatten die Dreckskerle, die seinen Koffer gestohlen und einen seiner Männer erschossen hatten, die Freundlichkeit gehabt, ihm den Namen des Mannes zu verraten, dem er dafür eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen würde.

Masanori Araki, der Boss des Sagano Clans, von dem er bis jetzt gedacht hatte, dass sie zusammen arbeiten würden. Zumindest hatte Araki letzte Woche nichts davon gesagt, dass er vorhatte ihre Abmachung zu brechen und Asami eine Lieferung Drogen zu stehlen, als sie ihre achtzehn Loch zusammen gespielt hatten. Die Zusammenarbeit schien ihm sehr am Herzen zu liegen, so war es Asami zumindest vorgekommen, und er täuschte sich nur äußerst selten. Er hatte Araki als einen Mann eingeschätzt, der zu seinem Wort stand, doch so wie es aussah, hatten sich seine Prioritäten in den letzten sieben Tagen verschoben. Pech für ihn.

Asami drehte sich um und sein Blick fiel auf Sukeyasu Deguchi, der in einer sich ausbreitenden Blutlache auf dem Boden lag. Deguchi hatte seit fünf Jahren für ihn gearbeitet und ihm immer gute Dienste geleistet. Und er hatte eine Frau und zwei Kinder gehabt, die ihn nun nie wieder sehen würden.

Wäre es eine geschäftliche Lieferung gewesen, die Arakis Männer ihm gerade gestohlen hatten, hätte Asami unter Umständen anders reagiert, als augenblicklich auf Rache zu sinnen. Zumindest wenn es rein ums Geschäfts gegangen wäre und sie nicht seinen besten Händler und einen seiner Leute erschossen hätten. Doch das hier war keine geschäftliche Lieferung gewesen und Asami nahm es persönlich, wenn man einen seiner Männer umlegte.

Diese Lieferung war etwas Besonderes gewesen. In dem Aluminiumkoffer befand sich eine Droge, die Asami schon vor einem Jahr entdeckt hatte, doch erst vor kurzem war sie in den USA zu enormer Beliebtheit aufgelaufen. Ein amerikanischer Unternehmer hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht den Markt dafür zu kontrollieren und das hatte er so gründlich in den Sand gesetzt, dass die CIA nun beinahe alles daran setzte den Stoff aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Damit hatte dieser Amateur es für Asami äußerst schwierig gemacht an etwas davon heranzukommen. Doch die astronomische Summe, die er dafür ausgegeben hatte, war es bereits wert, wenn er sich nur vorstellte, was diese Droge mit seinem kleinen Akihito anstellen würde.

Und jetzt war der Koffer weg und Asami würde alles daran setzen ihn sich wieder zurück zu holen. Hier ging es nicht nur um diese Droge, hier ging es auch darum, dass Araki ihn hintergangen hatte und das würde Asami nicht dulden.

Araki hatte das hier persönlich werden lassen und genau das würde Asami nun auch tun. Niemand spielte Spielchen mit Ryuichi Asami, ohne den Preis dafür zu bezahlen.

Tbc.


	2. Beuteschema

Hallo!

Und hier kommt das zweite Kapitel. Für alle die sich im Moment vielleicht über das Rating wundern, ich verspreche euch, dass ihr in den letzten 3 Kapiteln voll auf eure kosten kommt.

LG

**

* * *

**

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**2**

**Beuteschema**

Kai Sagano blieb mit einem Mal inmitten des rechteckigen Zimmers stehen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um sich zu beruhigen, was natürlich nicht im Mindesten funktionierte. Mit eine fahrigen Bewegung strich er sich durch seine kurzen, blonden Haare und verschränkte anschließend seine feuchten Handflächen wieder ineinander. Dann schloss er die Augen und atmete einmal tief und zittrig durch, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Er war eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf dem anthrazitfarbenen Teppichboden auf und ab gelaufen, aber das hatte ihm nicht im Geringsten weiter geholfen, denn er war schließlich immer noch in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt und ihm war immer noch nicht eingefallen, wie er von hier entkommen konnte. Die Tür war natürlich abgeschlossen worden. Nicht einmal den Teppichboden hatte er mit seinem hin-und-her-Gelaufe kaputt gemacht.

Er musste versuchen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal wer die Männer geschickt hatte, die ihn entführt hatten. Alles, was er wusste war, dass es zwei Männer gewesen waren, die auf ihn gewartet hatten, als er am Abend das Büro des Sagano Clans verlassen hatte, um nach Hause in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Obwohl Masa sich anfangs quer gestellt hatte, war es Kai natürlich gelungen seinen Kopf durchzusetzen, so wie ihm das immer gelang - er hatte schließlich seine Mittel und Wege von Masa immer das zu bekommen, was er wollte - und während seiner Semesterferien arbeitete er jetzt im Hauptquartier des Clans und kümmerte sich um die Buchhaltung. Es war eine einfache Arbeit, die aber nichts desto trotz gemacht werden musste und sie gab Kai einen Einblick in die Tätigkeiten des Clans, ohne ihn in Gefahr zu bringen. Das war es zumindest, was Masa geglaubt hatte und was sich offensichtlich als Irrtum herausgestellt hatte.

Kai hatte nur einen der beiden Männer gesehen. Er hatte einen unauffälligen, schwarzen Anzug getragen, der subtil auf seine Zugehörigkeit zur Unterwelt schließen ließ. Kai hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, als ihn der eine von hinten gepackt hatte, doch der Griff war stahlhart gewesen und bevor er dazu kommen konnte, um Hilfe zu schreien, hatte ihm der andere Mann den Mund zugeklebt und ihm eine schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Dann hatten sie seine Hände und seinen Füße gefesselt und ihn in den Kofferraum eines Wagens gesperrt.

Erst nachdem Kai mehrere Male versucht hatte von Innen gegen den Kofferraum zu treten und so vielleicht den Deckel aufzubekommen, war ihm mit einem Mal klar geworden, dass er in der Falle saß und eine nur allzu bekannte Angst hatte seinen ganzen Körper gelähmt. Das hier war nicht das erste Mal, dass man ihn entführt hatte, und er erinnerte sich noch mit erschreckender Klarheit daran, was man ihm das letzte Mal angetan hatte. Er war in einem alten Lagerhaus gefangen gehalten und vergewaltigt worden und es hatte lange gedauert, bis er dieses Erlebnis einigermaßen verarbeitet hatte. Und nun würde ihm das Gleiche wieder passieren. Er wusste, dass er versuchen musste, sich zu befreien - für Masa -, aber sein Körper war auf einmal wie erstarrt gewesen und er hatte es nicht geschafft, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren.

Schließlich hatten Kais Entführer ihr Ziel erreicht, aber auch als sie Kai aus dem Kofferraum geholt und die Fesseln um seine Knöchel gelöst hatten, war er nicht im Stande gewesen sich gegen sie zu wehren. Kai war lediglich neben ihnen her gestolpert, bis sie ihm dann die Fesseln um seine Arme gelöst und die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen hatten. Seitdem befand er sich in diesem Zimmer.

Kai wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber bis jetzt war noch niemand durch die Tür gekommen. Das Zimmer sah aus wie ein ganz gewöhnlicher Raum in einem Club, von der Sorte, wie sie für private Unterredungen benutzt wurden. Eine breite Sitzecke aus schwarzem Leder nahm fast das ganze Zimmer ein und an den Wänden hingen einige sehr teuer aussehende Gemälde. Die Einrichtung dieses Raumes brachte Kai jedoch auch nicht weiter, denn es gab hunderte Clubs in Tokio, die solche Hinterzimmer hatten.

Kai versuchte, sich ein weiteres Mal dazu zu zwingen, Ruhe zu bewahren, indem er sich zum wiederholten Male sagte, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, wer ihn entführt hatte und aus welchem Grund. Vielleicht beruhte das alles nur auf einem Missverständnis und er hatte nicht das Geringste zu befürchten. Er ließ sich auf die schwarze Sitzecke fallen, und jetzt, da er nicht mehr durchs Zimmer lief, begann er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu kauen.

Masa würde ihn finden und ihn befreien, das war der einzige Gedanken an den er sich klammern konnte. Masa würde ihn nicht seinem Schicksal überlassen. Doch so sehr sich Kai auch wünschte, dass Masa in genau diesem Moment durch die Tür kommen und ihn mit nach Hause nehmen würde, so hoffte er gleichzeitig, dass er nicht sein eigenes Leben riskieren würde, um ihn zu retten. Aber er kannte Masa gut genug um zu wissen, dass er alles zu tun würde, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen und Kai verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sich von diesen Mistkerlen hatte überrumpeln lassen. Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen, dann wäre er jetzt nicht in dieser Situation und Masa würde nicht versuchen müssen ihn zu befreien.

Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür des kleinen Zimmers auf, aber natürlich was es nicht Masa, der zu seiner Rettung geeilt war. Ein Mann in einem teuren, schwarzen Anzug kam herein und Kai sprang augenblicklich auf die Beine. Hastig wich er vor ihm zurück, soweit es die Sitzecke zuließ - und das war bei weitem nicht so weit, wie Kai es sich gewünscht hätte.

Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und der Mann blieb einige Meter von Kai entfernt stehen, wofür er im Moment mehr als dankbar war. Das änderte sich jedoch bereits im nächsten Moment, als der Mann mit der rechten Hand in sein Jackett griff. Kai erstarrte, doch der Mann zog keine Waffe hervor, sondern lediglich ein glänzendes, silbernes Zigarettenetui und steckte sich in alle Ruhe eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, um sie anzuzünden. Dabei fielen ihm seine kurzen, schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht, doch er reagierte nicht im Mindesten darauf. Er nahm einen langen Zug von seiner Zigarette und steckte das Etui dann wieder zurück in die Innentasche seines Jacketts, wobei Kai einen kurzen Blick auf seine Waffe, die in einem braunen Schulterhalfter steckte, werfen konnte. Dann steckte er seine andere Hand in die Hosentasche seiner maßgeschneiderten Anzugshose und musterte Kai von oben herab. Schließlich verzogen sich seine dünnen Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln, bevor er ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette zog.

„Du bist also Kai Sagano."

Kai wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Er konnte dieses schmale Lächeln, mit dem ihn dieser Mann bedachte, nicht einordnen. Zumindest konnte er die Sache mit der Verwechslung vergessen, denn dieser Kerl schien ganz genau zu wissen wer er war. Kai hingehen hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung mit wem er es hier zu tun hatte, denn er hatte sein Gegenüber noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er versuchte die Nerven zu behalten, und es als ein gutes Zeichen zu deuten, dass man ihm bis jetzt noch nichts angetan hatte und offenbar nur mit ihm reden wollte.

„Wer sind Sie? Warum haben Sie mich entführt?"

Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und blickte Kai belustigt an.

„Sollte ich es nicht sein, der hier die Fragen stellt?", entgegnete er spöttisch und Kai machte dieses maßlos arrogante Auftreten augenblicklich wütend.

„Wer sind Sie? Und was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Kai erneut, doch dieses Mal verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und starrten den anderen trotzig an.

Sein neu gefundener Mut erhielt jedoch schon im nächsten Moment einen Dämpfer, als der Mann einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm und dann auf ihn zuging. Kai blieb gezwungenermaßen stehen, da er bereits mit den Kniekehlen gegen die Sitzecke stieß, doch er zuckte zurück und hielt die Luft an, als er Mann ihm den Rauch seiner Zigarette ins Gesicht blies.

„Mein Name ist Ryuichi Asami. Dein Boss, Masanori Araki, hat mir einen Deal vermasselt, einen meiner Leute erschossen und mir etwas gestohlen, das ich wieder haben will."

Kai wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, so nahe war Asami ihm gekommen und der kalte Blick, mit dem ihn die durchdringenden, goldenen Augen ansahen, jagte ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken. Dieser Mann machte ihm Angst, doch jetzt, da er wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, wurde ihm erst wirklich klar in welcher Gefahr er sich befand.

Ryuichi Asami war in der Unterwelt Japans ein Name, den man mit Furcht aussprach. Über die Vergangenheit dieses Mannes war nur wenig bekannt, aber die Gegenwart hatte gezeigt, dass er äußerst skrupellos sein konnte und kein Problem damit hatte über Leichen zu gehen, um das zu bekommen was er wollte. Nach außen hin zeigte er der Gesellschaft den wohlhabenden Geschäftsmann und Besitzer mehrerer Nachtclubs, doch hinter dieser Fassade hatte er seine Finger ganz tief im Drogen- und Waffenhandel. Kai konnte seinen Namen auf Anhieb mit drei äußerst unschönen Zwischenfällen allein in den letzten beiden Monaten in Verbindung bringen. Allerdings ergab es für ihn keinen Sinn, warum Masa ihm in die Quere gekommen sein sollte, denn Kai war der Meinung gewesen, dass Masa eine Zusammenarbeit anstrebte, was für beide Seiten, soweit er wusste, nur Vorteile bringen würde. Was Asami gesagt hatte, konnte demnach nicht sein.

„Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon Sie reden, okay?", stellte Kai klar, doch bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, packte Asami ihn, drehte ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken und Kai fand sich mit dem Oberkörper über die Lehne der ledernen Sitzecke wieder. Das alles war so schnell gegangen, dass er keine Chance gehabt hätte sich zu wehren und als Asami sich nun über ihn beugte, spürte er seinen Atem dicht neben seinem Ohr.

„Versuch nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen", warnte er ihn leise. „Du bist der Junge Herr der Saganos und du willst mir weismachen, du wüsstest nicht, was in deinem eigenen Clan vorgeht? Ich glaub dir kein Wort."

„Masa ist der Boss, nicht ich. Ich hab mit den Geschäften des Clans nichts zu tun", stieß Kai mühsam hervor und einen Moment darauf hörte er Asami hinter sich höhnisch lachen.

„Natürlich, und deshalb haben dich meine Männer auch vor dem Hauptquartier eures Clans aufgegabelt."

„Ich mache nur die Buchhaltung. Ich weiß nicht, was Masa Ihnen gestohlen hat."

Asami beugte sich tiefer zu ihm hinunter. „Und das soll ich dir glauben, Kai?"

Sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er ihm nicht glaubte und das machte Kai abermals wütend. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie leichtsinnig es war Asami zu reizen, begann er sich gegen ihn zu wehren, doch Asami verstärkte den Griff um seinen Arm und Kai musste mit einem schmerzhaften Keuchen einsehen, dass er keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Zornig biss er die Zähne zusammen um seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Es ist mir scheißegal, ob Sie mir glauben. Masa hat zu mir gesagt, Sie und er würden von nun an zusammenarbeiten. Warum sollte er Ihnen dann etwas stehlen? Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Ich weiß jedenfalls nichts von irgendeinem Deal. So wie es aussieht, haben Sie den Falschen erwischt", zischte Kai mit der Genugtuung, dass er Asami rein gar nichts verraten könnte, was hilfreich für ihn wäre.

Asami jedoch lachte leise. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Denn wenn Araki weiß, was gut für dich ist, dann habe ich meinen Koffer in spätestens 24 Stunden wieder."

Damit ließ er Kai los, der wie erstarrt über der Lehne liegen blieb, und ging zu Tür, die geöffnet und dann wieder geschlossen wurde. Das Schloss der Tür klickte.

Kai ließ seine Stirn auf das kühle Leder sinken und seine eigene Engstirnigkeit trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Asami hatte überhaupt nicht vorgehabt irgendetwas von ihm zu erfahren, er war lediglich eine Geisel, die er plante gegen den Koffer, den Masa ihm gestohlen hatte, einzutauschen. Kai schalt sich einen Idioten, dass er darauf nicht schon viel früher gekommen war. Was immer sich auch in diesem Koffer befand, Masa würde es Asami zurück geben, um ihn frei zu bekommen, das wusste Kai und es machte ihn wütend. Masa musste gute Gründe gehabt haben, wenn er Asami diesen Koffer gestohlen und damit ihre Zusammenarbeit in den Wind geschossen hatte. Und nur Kais Blödheit war es jetzt zuzuschreiben, dass Asami seinen Koffer wieder bekommen würde.

Kai hatte gehofft, dass die Zeiten, in denen er für Masa ein Klotz am Bein gewesen war, endlich vorbei waren, aber ganz offensichtlich waren sie das nicht. Es war beinahe lächerlich einfach Masa und damit den ganzen Clan kontrollieren, indem man ihn, Kai Sagano, den Jungen Herrn des Clans und obendrein auch noch Masas Liebhaber, entführte. Es war allein seine Schuld, dass Masa sein Leben riskieren würde, um ihn zu retten. Wütend auf sich selbst schlug Kai mit der Faust auf das Polster der Lehne. Das musste ein für alle Mal aufhören, dafür würde er sorgen.

# # #

Asami blieb draußen vor der Tür stehen und seine Gedanken kreisten um das, was der junge Sagano gerade eben gesagt hatte. Er hatte Recht, dass es keinerlei Sinn ergab, dass Araki ihm den Koffer gestohlen hatte, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er es getan hatte. Und es änderte auch nichts daran, dass er seinen Koffer wieder bekommen würde, denn er wusste, dass Araki alles tun würde, um Kai zurück zu bekommen.

Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Asami durch seine schwarzen Haare, während sich seine Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen. Es war schon komisch wie Männer wie er und Araki, die alles dafür gaben, unantastbar zu sein, wissentlich eine so gefährliche Schwachstelle hatten. Beide hatten sie sich auf kleine Jungs eingelassen, für die sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ihr Leben riskierten und damit alles aufs Spiel setzten, was sie hatten.

Asami nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette, bevor er ein modernes schwarzes Handy aus seiner Tasche holte.

tbc.


	3. Am anderen Ende der Leitung

Hallo! Hier ein Kapitel für alle Kizuna Liebhaber! Ich habe Steckbriefe von den Kizuna Charakteren in den Anmerkungen im ersten Kapitel eingefügt. LG

* * *

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**3 **

**Am anderen Ende der Leitung**

Es war dunkel in dem geräumigen Büro und das einzige Licht, das den Raum in kalte Schatten tauchte, kam von einer kleinen Lampe auf dem breiten Schreibtisch, der fast die ganze hintere Seite des Zimmers einnahm. Es war mitten in der Nacht, die kleinen leuchtenden Zahlen auf der Anzeige des modernen Telefons sprangen gerade auf dreiundzwanzig Uhr, aber trotzdem hörte man im Haus immer wieder hektische Schritte auf dem Flur und der Treppe.

Masanori Araki saß hinter dem dunklen Schreibtisch, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, die er auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Er ließ sich von der ungewöhnlichen Unruhe im Haus scheinbar nicht anstecken, doch dieser Schein trog. Nach außen mochte er gelassen auf seinem schwarzen Sessel sitzen, doch diese stoische Ruhe war etwas, das er sich über die Jahre hinweg mühsam antrainiert hatte und sie schaffte es auch nur den äußeren Anschein zu wahren. In seinem Inneren sah es vollkommen anders aus.

Die Schritte, die im Haus zu hören waren, kamen ihm unnatürlich laut vor, und das beständige Stakkato half ihm nicht gerade dabei sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen, aber jeder Muskel seines Körpers war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Drei Stunden war es her, dass Kai verschwunden war. Drei qualvoll lange Stunde, in denen seine Leute die halbe Stadt auf den Kopf gestellt hatten, in dem Bemühen ihn zu finden. Immer wieder hatte Kyosuke versucht ihn damit zu beruhigen, dass Kai vermutlich nur zusammen mit ein paar Freunden die Zeit vergessen hatte oder etwas in der Art, aber seine Stimme hatte in Masas Ohren nie glaubhaft geklungen. Es sah Kai nicht ähnlich einfach so zu verschwinden. Der Junge hatte ihm versprochen, ihn heute Abend anzurufen, aber Masa hatte vergeblich auf diesen Anruf gewartet und als er schließlich versucht hatte Kai zu erreichen, war nur die Mailbox seines Handys drangegangen, was bedeutete, dass er sein Telefon ausgeschaltet hatte. Auch das sah Kai nicht ähnlich, und Masa hatte angefangen sich Sorgen zu machen.

Er hatte versucht etwas zu tun, um bei der Suche zu helfen, aber er war seinen Leuten mit unsinnigen Anweisungen und harschen Befehlen nur im Weg gestanden und schließlich hatte Kyosuke ihn höflich in sein Büro geschickt.

Er konnte nicht denken. In seinem Kopf entstanden pausenlos die schrecklichsten Szenarien, was Kai passiert sein könnte und die Angst um ihn, lähmte seine Gedanken.

Draußen vor dem Büro wurden Schritte lauter und kurz darauf wurde die Tür langsam geöffnet. Kyosuke trat aus dem hell erleuchteten Flur in das dunkle Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Masa hatte augenblicklich den Kopf gehoben und sah Kyosuke erwartungsvoll an.

„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte er sofort, doch der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes gab ihm bereits die Antwort, noch bevor der blonde Mann den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Nein, noch nicht. Alles was wir wissen ist, dass er das Hauptquartier in Tokio gegen sieben Uhr verlassen hat, aber er ist nie in seiner Wohnung angekommen. Wir suchen weiter, bis wir ihn gefunden haben. Und wir werden ihn finden, das verspreche ich."

Masa nickte schwach. Er versuchte sich an diesen Gedanken zu klammern, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass die beklemmende Angst, die er bereits kannte, ihn immer fester umklammerte. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie Kai vor Jahren entführt worden war, und die Angst, womöglich nicht in der Lage zu sein ihn zu retten, war die Selbe wie damals. Masa wusste, dass ihm etwas passiert war. Er spürte es.

Das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch klingelte und riss Masa aus seinen Gedanken. Es war ein aufdringliches Klingeln, das unangenehm durch die Stille schnitt. Als Masa jedoch den Kopf drehte und sein Blick auf die Anzeigetafel fiel, hörte er das Klingeln plötzlich nicht mehr. Sein ganzes Denken war mit einem Mal wie ausgelöscht, als er die Buchstaben sah, die den Namen des Anrufers ankündigten, sofern die Nummer eingespeichert war und nicht unterdrückt wurde.

„Kai", flüsterte Masa aufgeregt und eine grenzenlose Erleichterung breitete sich schlagartig in ihm aus. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach dem Hörer und hob ab.

„Kai, Gott sei Dank, wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er augenblicklich, doch die Stimme, die er einen Moment darauf hörte, war nicht die von Kai und sie ließ sein Blut zu Eis gefrieren.

„_Hier ist Ryuichi Asami. Hör genau zu, Araki. Ich nehme es persönlich, wenn man mir einen Deal vermasselt und einen meiner Männer erschießt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass deine Leute etwas gestohlen haben, das mir gehört. Ich will den Koffer zurück haben. Du hast 24 Stunden. Danach jage ich deinem jungen Herrn eine Kugel in den Kopf."_

Das Gespräch wurde beendet und es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, in denen das monotone Freizeichen ertönte, bevor Masa den Hörer wie in Zeitlupe sinken ließ. Er starrte blicklos geradeaus, während sein Herz versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus schlug.

Asami hatte Kai.

Das war der einzige Gedanken, der ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er hatte im Sinn gehabt mit Asami zusammenzuarbeiten, und im Zuge dessen hatte er sich genau über diesen Mann informiert. Was er dabei herausgefunden hatte, war genauso beachtlich wie beklemmend gewesen. Dieser Mann war eiskalt und skrupellos, wenn es um seine Geschäfte ging und er würde nicht zögern Kai zu töten, wenn Masa nicht das tat, was er von ihm verlangte.

Nur sehr langsam drang der Rest des Gespräches in sein Bewusstsein und machte ihm bewusst, wie fatal die Lage tatsächlich war. Asami hatte etwas davon gesagt, dass er ihm einen Deal vermasselt und einen seiner Leute erschossen hatte, doch Masa wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wovon Asami da geredet hatte. Er wusste nichts von irgendeinem Deal und schon gar nichts davon, dass er ihm einen Koffer gestohlen haben sollte. Er hatte sich für eine Zusammenarbeit mit Asami entschieden und er war ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort stand.

Was Asami ihm vorgeworfen hatte, ging nicht auf sein Konto, doch Masa wünschte, dass es das tun würde. Denn dann hätte er diesen Koffer und er könnte ihn Asami im Austausch gegen Kai zurückgeben. So wie es aussah, hatte jemand sie beide reingelegt, doch das spielte für Masa im Moment eine untergeordnete Rolle. Alles was er wollte, war Kai in Sicherheit zu wissen und er würde alles dafür tun, ihn zu retten. Da er Asamis Koffer nicht hatte, noch wusste, wer ihn tatsächlich gestohlen hatte und auch nicht mit Asami verhandeln konnte, da dieser ihm unter Garantie nicht zuhören, geschweige denn glauben würde, musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie er Kai befreien konnte. Und das so schnell wie möglich.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Kyosuke, der dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes gewichen war und langsam begann er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seinen Boss zu machen. Irgendetwas war passiert, und er spürte, dass es nichts Gutes war.

Als Masa den Kopf hob und ihn anblickte, wurde dieses Gefühl zu Gewissheit.

„Kai ist entführt worden."

# # #

Zuerst begann das Display des silbernen Handys aufgeregt zu blinken und einen Augenblick darauf, fing das kleine Klapptelefon an zu vibrieren und bewegte sich dabei mit einem dumpfen Summen auf dem Nachtkästchen hin und her.

Roy streckte seine Hand aus und versuchte das Handy zu erreichen, doch er scheiterte um mehrere Zentimeter, da ein warmer Körper ihn weiterhin auf der harten Matratze festhielt und sich die Lippen des anderen Mannes unablässig an seinem Hals zu schaffen machten.

Das Handy summte penetrant weiter und vibrierte dabei immer weiter auf die Kante des kleinen Nachtkästchens zu. Roy gab seine Versuche, das Telefon zu erreichen auf, und ließ mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen seine Hand sinken. Stattdessen versuchte er den dunkelhaarigen Mann über sich an den Schultern ein Stück von sich weg zu schieben.

„Jack, bitte. Ich muss wirklich rangehen."

Jack hob den Kopf und sah Roy aus seinen dunklen Augen heraus einen Moment lang an, bevor er den Mund verzog, aber ein Einsehen mit seinem jungen Liebhaber hatte und von ihm abließ. Er stemmte sich auf den Händen hoch und legte sich dann neben Roy auf das Bett, den Kopf auf einen Arm gestützt.

Roy richtete sich auf, angelte sich das Handy vom Tisch neben dem Bett, kurz bevor es auf dem Boden gelandet wäre, und klappte es auf.

„Tashiro?", meldete er sich und lehnte sich gegen die Rückwand des Bettes, während er sich mit einer Hand durch seine blonden Haare fuhr. (AN: Mein Roy ist blond ^^) Die Streben waren alles andere als bequem und Roy würde sich niemals im Leben so ein Bett kaufen, aber eines musste man diesem Hotel lassen: Das Bett war groß.

„_Hier ist Masanori Araki."_

„Araki-San! Freut mich mal wieder von dir zu hören", begrüßte Roy seinen Freund angenehm überrascht. Er hatte ihm diese Nummer gegeben, als er vor zwei Jahren einen Auftrag für ihn erledigt hatte. Normalerweise war es nicht seine Art, seine private Handynummer einem Kunden zu geben, aber bei Masa war das etwas anderes. Roy schätzte ihn sehr und er vertraute ihm. Zumindest vertraute er ihm so viel, wie ein Auftragskiller irgendjemandem vertrauen konnte.

Roy zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er Jacks Hände spürte, die sich am Bund seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten. Sein T-Shirt war bereits vor ein paar Minuten auf dem Fußboden gelandet und Jacks dunkelblaues Hemd hing offen um seine Schultern.

„_Bist du in Japan?"_

„Ähm, ja. Ich bin Tokio. Was gibt's denn?"

Jack hatte mittlerweile seinen Gürtel geöffnet und den Reißverschluss der Jeans herunter gezogen, bevor Roy überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war, dagegen zu protestieren. Er hatte jedoch keine Lust sich von Jack in so eine Situation bringen zu lassen, denn er kannte den anderen und wusste, dass es darauf hinaus laufen würde, wenn er nichts unternahm.

Roy rutschte auf dem Bett ein Stück von Jack weg und als dieser den Kopf hob, warf er ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Jack setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf und hob abwehrend die Hände, um Roy zu zeigen, dass er sich benehmen würde, bevor er seine Arme auf dem Rücken verschränkte. Doch anscheinend hatte Jack eine andere Auffassung von benehmen, als Roy, denn schon im nächsten Moment senkte er die Lippen auf Roys flachen Bauch. Er verteilte federleichte Küsse auf Roys wohl definierten Bauchmuskeln, bevor er mit der Zunge in seinen Bauchbabel eintauchte, nur um dann wieder nach oben zu wandern. Roy beobachtete ihn einen Moment kritisch, aber Jack schien sich für den Moment tatsächlich mehr oder weniger zu benehmen und so wandte er seine Konzentration so gut es eben ging wieder seinem Telefongespräch zu.

„_Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kai ist entführt worden und wir haben 24 Stunden Zeit ihn zu finden."_

Roy schnappte nach Luft, als er das hörte und jetzt fiel ihm auch der angespannte Ton in Masas Stimme auf. Er wusste, wie sehr sein Freund an seinem jungen Herrn hing, das war ihm nur allzu deutlich aufgefallen, als Masa ihn damals angeheuert hatte, um auf Kai aufzupassen, während es Streitigkeiten zwischen den Clans gegeben hatte. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was in Masa im Moment vorging und es wunderte ihn, dass er nicht eher herausgehört hatte, dass etwas passiert war. Zu seiner Verteidigung hatte er allerdings vorzubringen, dass er sehr gekonnt abgelenkt wurde, denn Jack machte sich immer noch mit Zähnen und Zunge an seinem Bauch zu schaffen und er musste sich gerade jetzt wieder bemühen ein hingebungsvolles Seufzen zu unterdrücken.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir", versprach Roy und versuchte Jack weitestgehend zu ignorieren. „Wisst ihr schon, wer ihn entführt hat?"

„_Ja, das wissen wir, aber lass und das in unserem Hauptquartier in Tokio besprechen. Wann kannst du dort sein?"_

„Ich werde in zwei Stunden da sein."

Zumindest ergab das Roys Schätzung wie lange er dorthin brauchen würde. Seine Ausrüstung war bereits gepackt, da Jack und er gerade erst von einem Auftrag zurück gekommen waren.

Roy spürte, wie Jacks Lippen sich von seinem Buch lösten und nicht wieder an einer anderen Stelle zurückkehrten.

Vermutlich würde es etwas länger dauern, bis er im Hauptquartier war, da Jack ihn mit Sicherheit dafür umbringen würde, dass aus dem geplanten Urlaub in Japan, bevor es zurück nach Amerika ging, nichts werden würde.

„_In Ordnung."_

Damit wurde das Gespräch am anderen Ende der Leitung beendet und Roy klappte sein Handy zu. Er beförderte das kleine, silberne Telefon wieder zurück auf das Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett und sah dann zu Jack, der ihn bereits mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht anblickte.

„Wer ist entführt worden?"

„Kai Sagano", antwortete Roy mit einem schweren Seufzen. „Das ist der Junge, der sich damals vor Asaki-San gestellte hat und auf den du nicht schießen wolltest."

Jack erinnerte sich offenbar an ihn, denn er nickte. Roy hatte auch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Jack das vergessen hatte. Denn zum einen vergaß ein Killer nie das Gesicht einer Zielperson und zum andern waren Jack und er kurz nach dieser Sache damals wieder zusammen gekommen.

Jack sah ihn noch einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er sich auf den Rücken rollte und dann vom Bett aufstand. Roy sah ihm dabei zu, wie er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes einen nach dem anderen wieder schloss und anschließend zu einem der Schränke des Hotels ging. Er nahm die zwei großen, schwarzen Taschen heraus und stellte sie auf den Teppichboden. Dann fing er an, einige Messer und Pistolen am Fußende des Bettes auszubreiten und als er sich schließlich sein Schulterhalfter, das auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, umlegte, sah Roy ihn misstrauisch an.

„Was machst du da?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte Jack und bedachte Roy mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Ich ziehe mich an, damit wir los können."

Roy wollte etwas erwidern, doch bevor er dazu kam, hatte Jack Roys T-Shirt vom Boden aufgehoben und es ihm mit einem gezielten Wurf ins Gesicht geschmissen.

„Na los. Beeil dich."

Roy streckte dem Älteren die Zunge heraus, bevor er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Dann schloss er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und sprang ebenfalls aus dem Bett.

„Soll das heißen, du kommst mit?", fragte er überflüssigerweise, während er seine Pistole aus der Schublade des Nachtkästchens nahm, sein Handy in die Hosentasche steckte und dann zu Jack hinüber ging.

Jack schob seine Waffe in den Schultergurt und zog eine schwarze Anzugsjacke über sein Hemd, bevor er Roy mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah.

„Hast du allen Ernstes geglaubt, ich würde dich allein gehen lassen?"

Roy schloss für einen Moment die Augen und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmalen Grinsen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Jack ihn natürlich nicht allein gehen lassen würde und dass er durchaus Verständnis dafür haben würde, dass Roy nach den Nachrichten, die er von Masa bekommen hatte, nicht mehr in der Stimmung für eine schnelle Nummer war. Roy antwortete nicht auf Jacks Frage, aber das musste er auch gar nicht, denn sie beiden kannten die Antwort.

„Das heißt aber nicht", stellte Jack gedehnt klar, „dass du damit so einfach davon kommst. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, wirst du mich angemessen dafür entschädigen, dass ich jetzt darauf verzichten muss deinen süßen, kleinen Arsch die nächsten drei Tage ganz für mich allein zu haben."

Jack hatte bei dieser Ankündigung, die Roy einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinunter gejagt hatte, nicht eine Miene verzogen und Roy konnte nicht umhin ihn dafür zu bewundern. Jack konnte scheinbar vollkommen unbeeindruckt zweideutige Anspielungen machen bei denen Roy die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und dabei betont gleichgültig wirken. Manchmal machte Roy diese vermeintliche Kaltblütigkeit furchtbar wütend, aber im Grunde wusste er, dass Jack ihn liebte, auch wenn es etwas gedauert hatte, bis er sich dessen sicher gewesen war.

Roy trat näher an Jack heran, bis sich ihre Körper fast berührten und hob den Kopf, um ihn mit einem frechen Ausdruck in den Augen direkt anzublicken.

„Alter, geiler Bock", sagte Roy genüsslich und ein schiefes Grinsen breitete sich daraufhin auf Jacks Gesicht aus.

„Ganz recht", antwortete er rau und zog den Jüngeren anschließend für einen tiefen, besitzergreifenden Kuss zu sich heran, bei dem Roy die Luft wegblieb.

tbc.


	4. Die Polizei, dein Freund und Helfer

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**4 **

**Die Polizei, dein Freund und Helfer**

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Akihito in seine Wohnung zurückkam. Nachdem er mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, machte er augenblicklich das Licht an und ließ seinen Blick durch die Wohnung huschen.

Er war allein und alles war noch an seinem angestammten Platz.

Akihito atmete ein Mal tief durch, bevor er seine Wohnung betrat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Er ließ seinen Schlüssel in eine Schale auf dem Regal neben der Tür fallen und stellte dann seine Tasche, in der seine Kamera war, neben seinen Laptop auf den Schreibtisch.

Er hatte seinen Aufenthalt bei Kou absichtlich in die Länge gezogen, um nicht in seine Wohnung zurück zu müssen, für den Fall, dass Asamis Leute, oder gar er selbst, dort bereits auf ihn warten würden. So wie es aussah, hatte sich diese Angst als unbegründet herausgestellt und Asami hatte ihn heute Nachmittag tatsächlich nicht gesehen. Allmählich wurde Akihito wirklich paranoid, aber das musste wohl früher oder später so kommen, wenn man mehrmals entführt und angeschossen wurde.

Akihito klappte seinen Laptop auf und schaltete ihn ein. Während der kleine Computer hochfuhr, ging er in die Küche und holte sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Kous Mutter, bei der sein Freund immer noch wohnte, hatte ihnen etwas zum Abendessen gekocht und Akihito hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gut und vor allem so viel gegessen. Eigentlich war er nach dem langen Tag ziemlich müde, aber bevor er ins Bett ging, wollte er noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Fotos werfen, die er heute Nachmittag gemacht hatte.

Akihito ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen und holte anschließend die Speicherkarte aus seiner Kamera, bevor er sie in den Kartenslot schob. Dann kopierte er die Fotos auf seine Festplatte und löschte die Speicherkarte. Normalerweise würde er seine Fotos nicht auf der Festplatte seines Computers lassen, so etwas tat ein Fotograf unter gar keinen Umständen. Sein Vater hatte ihm beigebracht niemals Fotos auf einem Laptop, einer Speicherkarte und schon gar nicht in seiner Kamera zu lassen, und diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen hatten sich bereits einige Male ausgezahlt. Falls jemand versuchen sollte, bei Akihito einzubrechen und seine Fotos zu stehlen, bekamen die Diebe bestenfalls die Kamera oder die Speicherkarte in die Hand, aber die Fotos hatte Akihito zu jeder Zeit sicher auf einem Stick verwahrt, den er für gewöhnlich an einer Kette um den Hals trug, solange, bis die Fotos verkauft waren. Alle älteren Fotos befanden sich auf zwei externen Festplatten, die Akihito sorgfältig versteckt hatte.

Bei diesen Fotos war das jedoch etwas anderes. Er hatte sie aus persönlichem Interesse gemacht und er hatte nicht die Absicht sie zu verkaufen, auch wenn die Polizei das hier mit Sicherheit liebend gerne in die Finger bekommen würde.

Akihito öffnete die Dateien mit einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm und sah sich die Fotos dann einzeln an. Die meisten Bilder zeigten Asami und seine Gorillas und auf einigen waren der Drogenhändler mit dem Aluminiumkoffer und seine Männer zu sehen. Dann wurde es langsam interessant. Akihito hatte mit unzähligen Fotos festgehalten, wie die drei Männer in den schwarzen Anzügen zwischen den parkenden Autos aufgetaucht waren und angefangen hatten um sich zu schießen. Als er die Bilder nacheinander ansah, fügten sie sich beinahe zu einem Film zusammen, so viele waren es. Auf den letzten Bildern war der dunkelblaue Mercedes zu sehen, mit dem die Männer geflüchtet waren und Akihito war stolz auf sich, dass er sogar das Nummernschild mehrmals fotografiert hatte. Zwar waren die Bilder etwas unscharf, aber das war nichts, was man mit etwas moderner Technik nicht beheben konnte.

Ein paar Klicks später hatte Akihito das Nummernschild vergrößert und scharf gestellt. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er Asami die Fotos geben sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. So wie er Asami kannte, brauchte er keine Bilder von einem Nummernschild. Vermutlich hatte er die Leute, die seinen Koffer gestohlen hatten schon längst, immerhin waren die Diebe dumm genug gewesen ihm zu sagen, wer sie geschickt hatte.

Als Akihito das Foto wieder schließen wollte, kam er mit seiner anderen Hand versehentlich auf das Touchpad seines Laptops, das er nicht benutzte, aber nicht ausschalten konnte, wenn er eine Maus angesteckt hatte, und zoomte unabsichtlich eine vollkommen andere Stelle des Fotos heran.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, was er soeben aus Versehen entdeckt hatte und sein Blick zuckte unwillkürlich zu dem hellen Schatten auf der Oberseite seines rechten Handgelenkes, wo vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ein Tattoo in Form einer Schlange zu sehen gewesen war. Es war das Tattoo, mit dem ihn Feilong als sein Eigentum gekennzeichnet hatte, als er in Hong Kong gewesen war. Nachdem Asami ihn befreit hatte, hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass es entfernt wurde, doch so eine Prozedur erstreckte sich über mehrere Behandlungen. Die Farbpigmente wurden durch Laserstrahlen zerstört und dann vom körpereigenen Immunsystem abgebaut. Mit jeder Behandlung wurde das Tattoo heller, bis es schließlich nach etwa zehn Behandlungen ganz verschwunden war. Da jedoch zwischen jeder dieser Behandlungen mindestens vier Wochen liegen sollten, war immer noch ein Schatten des Tattoos zu sehen.

Der Ausschnitt, den Akihito versehentlich vergrößert hatte, zeigte die Hand des Fahrers durch die Windschutzscheibe des Mercedes' hindurch und auf der Oberseite seines Handgelenkes trug er dasselbe Tattoo, das auch Akihito auf seiner Hand gehabt hatte.

Feilong hatte diese Männer geschickt, um Asami den Koffer mit den Drogen zu stehlen, das wurde Akihito mit einem Schlag klar. Dieser Masanori Araki hatte mit der ganzen Sache überhaupt nichts zu tun - Feilong hatte lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass Asami sich nun auf ihn konzentrierte, anstatt den wahren Dieb zu verfolgen.

Die nächste Frage, die sich Akihito nun stellte, war, warum Feilong Asami aufs Neue provozierte, nachdem sie doch erst vor kurzem aneinander geraten waren. Akihito würde zu gerne wissen, was zwischen den beiden Männern in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen war, dass sie sich bis aufs Blut hassten, doch er hatte es nie geschafft von einem der beiden eine brauchbare Antwort zu erhalten. Was das anging, waren sich Feilong und Asami sehr ähnlich. In diesem Koffer musste etwas enorm Wichtiges sein, wenn Feilong so viel riskierte, nur um in seinen Besitz zu gelangen. Und Asami hatte von all dem keine Ahnung und jagte stattdessen diesen Araki.

Obwohl Akihito keine Lust hatte Asami zu erklären, warum er diese Fotos hatte, so beschloss er doch, dass er Asami die Fotos unbedingt zeigen musste. Zwar gefiel es ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Asami und Feilong dann wieder aneinander geraten würde, aber es gefiel ihm noch viel weniger, dass Feilong nun den Koffer hatte und Asami mit allergrößter Wahrscheinlichkeit dem falschen Mann eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen würde.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, kopierte Akihito die Fotos auf seinen kleinen, silbernen Stick und löschte sie anschließend von der Festplatte, bevor er den Computer herunterfuhr und sich den Stick um den Hals hängte. Er musste zu Asami, sofort.

Akihito schnappte sich seine Schlüssel, machte das Licht in seiner Wohnung aus und öffnete die Tür. Bevor er jedoch den Lichtschalter für das Treppenhaus auf der anderen Seite des Gangs erreicht hatte, spürte er eine Hand, die sich um seinen Nacken legte, und einen feinen Stich an der Seite seines Halses. Akihito riss die Hände hoch und versuchte sich umzudrehen, um sich zu wehren, doch er schaffte es nicht, denn einen Moment darauf verlor er bereits das Bewusstsein.

# # #

Roy spürte wie der Körper des jungen Mannes vor ihm zusammensackte und stützte ihn mit einem Arm um seine Brust, während er ihn langsam auf den Boden des Treppenhauses sinken ließ. In der anderen Hand hielt er immer noch die Spritze, deren feine Nadel im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster des Treppenhauses fiel, für einen Moment aufblitzte.

Er hatte Jack gesagt, dass das hier ein Kinderspiel werden würde und er hatte Recht behalten. Jack musste immer jeden Auftrag bis ins kleinste Detail durchplanen und obwohl Roy zugeben musste, dass das durchaus hilfreich sein konnte, machte es ihn regelmäßig wahnsinnig, dass bei Jacks minutiöser Planung kein Raum mehr für ein wenig Improvisation blieb. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass Roy sich schlecht vorbereitet in einen Auftrag stürzte, ganz im Gegenteil, aber ein Plan war immer nur so lange von Nutzen, wie sich alle Variablen auch daran hielten und das taten sie für gewöhnlich nicht, oder nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt und dann durfte man sich nicht verbissen an etwas halten, das nicht mehr existent war.

Jack verwendete bei seiner Arbeit nur sehr ungern Tranquilizer, weil man sich mit der erforderlichen Dosis leicht verschätzen konnte, aber Roy war da anderer Meinung. Es war um ein Vielfaches einfacher jemanden zu entführen, wenn diese Person nicht bei Bewusstsein war, und gerade wenn es sich um ein Ziel handelte, das man vorher kannte, erleichterte es einem die Arbeit ungemein.

Roy setzte den bewusstlosen Jungen an die Wand des Treppenhauses, während er eine kleine Plastikkappe aus der Tasche seiner schwarzen Jacke holte und damit die Nadel der Spritze verschloss. Anschließend steckte er die Spritze zurück in die Innentasche seiner Jacke.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt sich den Jungen zu schnappen, als er in seine Wohnung zurück gekommen war, doch er hatte nur sehr wenig Zeit für die Vorbereitungen gehabt und die beiden Gorillas, die draußen in einer schwarzen Limousine auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite parkten, waren nicht auf seiner Liste gestanden. Einer der beiden hatte sofort ein Handy gezückt, als Akihito Takaba nach Hause gekommen war und Roy hatte nicht viel Fantasie aufwenden müssen, um zu erraten, wen er angerufen hatte. Zweifellos hatte am anderen Ende der Leitung Ryuichi Asami abgehoben, der seinen Leuten befohlen hatte dafür zu sorgen, dass genau das, was Roy nun tun würde, nicht passierte.

Es war zugegeben gar nicht so einfach gewesen den wunden Punkt des betont korrekten Geschäftsmannes Asami zu finden, der hinter der Fassade alles andere als ein korrekter Geschäftsmann war. Roy hatte schon immer ein Händchen für Computer gehabt und egal wie gründlich man auch versuchte seine Spuren zu verwischen, im Zeitalter digitaler Kommunikation und Kameraüberwachung war das schlichtweg unmöglich. Roy hatte größten Respekt vor Asami, denn es wäre ihm fast entgangen, dass er jemanden versteckte. Zuerst hatte Roy gedacht, es handle sich um eine Geliebte und obwohl er damit wohl nicht falsch gelegen hatte, war er doch erstaunt gewesen diesen jungen Fotographen vorzufinden.

Roy warf einen Blick auf Akihito Takaba, den er für mindestens zwei Stunden, wenn nicht noch länger - Tranquilizer waren nun einmal nicht sehr genau - ins Land der Träume geschickt hatte. Der Junge war gerade einmal 23 Jahre alt und schon wurde er in die Machenschaften des organisierten Verbrechens hinein gezogen. Obwohl es Roy nicht gefiel ihn zu entführen, um ihn als Druckmittel gegen Asami zu benutzen, lagen seine Prioritäten doch klar auf der Hand. Wenn er wählen musste und das musste er, stellte er ohne große Schwierigkeiten Kais Leben über das dieses Jungen.

Masa hatte sich von ihm dazu überreden lassen, dass es besser war, Akihito Takaba in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, als zu versuchen Kai zu befreien. Zum einen wussten sie nicht in welchem von Asamis Clubs er sich befand, und zum anderen wäre es ohnehin Selbstmord einen dieser Clubs zu stürmen, selbst wenn sie wüssten, welchen. Asami einfach zu erschießen, schied ebenfalls aus, denn das war erstens kompliziert und zweitens nutzlos, denn es würde Kai nicht retten. Und da Masa den Koffer nicht hatte und auch nicht wusste, wer diesen Koffer denn nun tatsächlich hatte, war ihre beste Option Kai gegen Akihito Takaba einzutauschen.

Roy ging zum Fenster hinüber und drückte sich an die Wand, um hinaussehen zu können, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Noch konnte er das Gebäude nicht zusammen mit dem bewusstlosen Akihito verlassen, ohne von Asamis Leuten gesehen und erschossen zu werden, aber seine Ablenkung müsste jeden Augenblick hier sein. Und richtig, genau in diesem Moment bog ein schwarz-weißes Auto mit roten Sirenen auf dem Dach gemächlich um die Ecke.

Roy warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Die schnellsten waren die japanischen Polizisten noch nie gewesen, aber zumindest musste man ihnen anrechnen, dass sie um drei Uhr morgens einen Wagen geschickt hatten. Roy hatte anonym bei der Polizei angerufen und ihnen als besorgter Bürger mitgeteilt, dass gegenüber von seiner Wohnung eine schwarze Limousine parkte und dass die beiden Männer, die darin saßen, seinem kleinen Sohn Geld geboten hätten, wenn er sich auf ihren Schoß setzen würde. Natürlich hatte die Polizei, als der Freund und Helfer aller unbescholtenen Einwohner dieses Viertels, das nicht ignorieren können.

Der Streifenwagen parkte hinter der schwarzen Limousine und als die beiden Polizisten ausstiegen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, ergriffen Asamis Leute kurzentschlossen die Flucht, was dazu führte, dass die Polizisten in ihr Auto sprangen und die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Roy hörte gerade noch wie die Sirenen eingeschaltet wurden, als beide Autos in der Nacht verschwanden. Er grinste. Das hatte bis jetzt noch immer funktioniert - und genau das verstand er unter Improvisation.

Roy ging zu Akihito hinüber, griff nach einem Arm des Jungen, zog ihn hoch und warf ihn sich dann über die Schulter. Das war das einzig lästige an bewusstlosen Personen: man musste sie tragen und jeder Mensch, auch wenn er nicht so aussah, war verdammt schwer.

Während Roy mit seiner Geisel die Treppe hinunter ging, dachte er darüber nach, dass Jack ihn trotz seiner vorherigen Ankündigung hatte allein gehen lassen, um Akihito zu entführen. Zwar war er mitgekommen, aber als Roy aus dem Auto gestiegen war, um ins Hauptquartier des Clans zu gehen, war er sitzen geblieben, mit der Begründung, dass Masa wohl einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde, falls er ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Damit hatte Jack nicht unrecht und so hatte Roy im Moment nicht die leiste Ahnung, wo Jack gerade war. Das letzte Mal, als er ihn angerufen hatte, hatte er ihm gesagt, dass das Gebäude, in dem Akihito Takaba wohnte, keinen Hintereingang oder Ähnliches besaß, und dass sich Roy wohl oder übel etwas einfallen lassen musste, wie er den Jungen durch die Vordertür hinaus bekam. Daraus schloss Roy, dass Jack irgendwo Zugang zu einem Computer hatte und er tippte daher auf irgendein Café in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers.

Immerhin hatte er ihm zugetraut, diesen Jungen allein zu entführen und obwohl es ungewohnt war, Jack nicht in der Nähe zu wissen, war es auch erfrischen mal wieder nach Lust und Laune improvisieren zu könne, ohne dass er sich dabei Jacks Gemurre anhören musste.

Bevor Roy mit Akihito auf die Straße hinaus trat, vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden, doch von Asamis Männern war nichts zu sehen und auch sonst war auf der Straße nichts mehr los. Die Polizei in diesem Land war wohl doch nicht so unfähig wie Roy bislang immer geglaubt hatte, denn zumindest wenn es darum ging anderen Schwierigkeiten zu machen, waren sie unschlagbar.

Mit Akihito über der Schulter ging Roy um die Ecke des Wohnblockes herum zu dem Wagen, den Masa ihm gegeben hatte und verfrachtete den jungen Fotographen anschließend in den Kofferraum, um ihn ins Hauptquartier des Sagano Clans zu bringen.

tbc.


	5. Lebensversicherung

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**5 **

**Lebensversicherung**

Das erste, das Akihito spürte, als er langsam wieder zu sich kam, war ein schmerzhaftes Pochen, das sich von seinem Nacken in seinen gesamten Kopf ausbreitete. Er stöhnte leise und presste eine Hand an seine Schläfe, aber das machte seine Kopfschmerzen auch nicht besser.

Allerdings wollte ihm auf Anhieb nicht einfallen wo diese Kopfschmerzen hergekommen sein könnten. Er konnte sich zumindest nicht daran erinnern es gestern bei Kou mit dem Sake übertrieben zu haben, noch daran in eine Schlägerei geraten zu sein. Nicht, dass er regelmäßig zu viel Sake trank oder in Schlägereien verwickelt wurde, aber in letzter Zeit war beides auffallend oft vorgekommen.

Akihito fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare, bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte die Augen zu öffnen, obwohl ihm ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte, dass seine Kopfschmerzen noch schlimmer werden würden, wenn er aufstand. Sein Blick fiel im schwach beleuchteten Dunkel des Zimmers auf einen schwarzen Deckenventilator über ihm und seine Kopfschmerzen rückten für einen Moment vollkommen in den Hintergrund, als ihm langsam klar wurde, dass er nicht in seinem Bett war. Er hatte keinen Ventilator - zumindest hatte er gestern noch keinen gehabt.

Mit einem Schlag fiel Akihito wieder ein, was passiert war, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und er setzte sich ruckartig auf. Augenblicklich fing sein Hinterkopf noch stärker an zu Pochen und Akihito stöhnt leise. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Eine Hand in seinen Nacken gepresst, sah er sich den Raum an, in dem er soeben aufgewacht war. Er war in einem quadratischen Zimmer, das wohl ein Büro war und er lag auf einem schwarzen Ledersofa, das neben einem breiten Glasschreibtisch stand. Die einzige Lichtquelle war eine Schreibtischlampe, die das Büro in ein kaltes, dunkles Licht tauchte. Wie er allerdings dorthin gekommen war, wusste er nicht.

Akihito entschied spontan, dass seine momentane Situation gar nicht so schlecht war, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass man ihn - schon wieder - entführt hatte. Auch das war in letzter Zeit für seinen Geschmack ein bisschen zu oft vorgekommen. Er ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen und rieb sich die Augen. Er hatte ein ernstes Wort mit demjenigen zu reden, der ihn betäubt hatte. Er hätte ihn genauso gut bewusstlos schlagen können - seine Kopfschmerzen wären die Selben gewesen.

Akihito versuchte nachzudenken, aber es fiel ihm verdammt schwer. Zum einen plagten ihn seine Kopfschmerzen und zum anderen machte ihm die Tatsache zu schaffen, dass man ihn schon wieder entführt hatte. Er hatte das letzte Mal so gut es ging verdrängt und er wehrte sich dagegen, das alles wieder hochkommen zu lassen. Er versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass es nicht Feilong gewesen war, der ihn entführt hatte, so viel stand fest. Denn wäre das der Fall, dann hätte man ihn nicht in einem Büro eingeschlossen, sondern ihn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach an ein Bett gefesselt oder in eine Zelle gesperrt. Außerdem bezweifelte Akihito, dass Feilong es wagen würde ihn schon wieder zu entführen. Dieses Mal würde Asami ihn ganz sicher umbringen.

Gerade als Akihito aufstehen wollte, um sein Glück auf die Probe zu stellen und zu versuchen die Tür zu öffnen, wurde besagte Tür aufgestoßen und krachte mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand. Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug mit offener Jacke und loser Krawatte stürmte in das Zimmer. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten kalt und die Narbe über seinem linken Auge ließ ihn wild und gefährlich aussehen.

Bevor Akihito reagieren konnte, hatte der Mann mit schnellen Schritten das Büro durchquert, ihn mit beiden Händen am Kragen seines T-Shirts gepackt und hochgezogen.

„Wo ist Kai?"

Seine Stimme war nur ein wütendes Knurren und Akihito war so überrumpelt, dass er keinen Ton heraus brachte und den Mann nur mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen anstarrte.

Ein manischer Glanz trat in die grauen Augen und einen Augenblick darauf traf Akihito eine Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

„Sag mir wo er ist!"

Die Wucht des Schlages schleuderte Akihito gegen das Sofa und schließlich landete er auf dem harten Boden. Sein Kiefer begann augenblicklich schmerzhaft zu pochen, aber zumindest hatte ihm der Schlag nicht die Lippe aufgerissen. Als Akihitos Augen sich wieder scharf gestellt hatten, sah er, wie ein anderer Mann ganz in schwarz und mit blonden Haaren seinen Angreifer von hinten gepackt hatte und ihn festhielt.

„Araki-San, das reicht!"

Der Mann mit der Narbe im Gesicht versuchte sich zu wehren, doch erstaunlicherweise schaffte es der Blonde, der mehr als einen Kopf kleiner und bei weitem nicht so breitschultrig war, ihn festzuhalten.

Einen Moment war es still im Zimmer, während der Name, der gerade gefallen war, Akihitos Denken erreichte. Die Männer, die Asami den Koffer gestohlen hatten, hatten ihm schöne Grüße von Masanori Araki bestellt und das schien dieser Mann zu sein. Zwar hatte Akihito keine Ahnung wer dieser Kai war, aber mittlerweile hatte er immerhin herausgefunden, dass Araki genauso ein Opfer von Feilongs Spiel geworden war, wie Asami. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die Fotos wieder ein und seine Hand zuckte zu dem kleinen Speicherstick, den er sich an einer Kette um den Hals gehängt hatte. Er war noch da.

„Lass mich los!", knurrte Araki leise und es war ganz klar ein Befehl, der keine Widerrede duldete. Als er diese Mal versuchte die Hände des blonden Mannes abzuschütteln, ließ dieser es zu. Dennoch beobachtete er Araki mit wachsamen Augen, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass er sich tatsächlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Zwar sah es allem Anschein nach so aus, aber das gefährliche Funkeln in seinen Augen blieb bestehen, als er wieder auf Akihito zutrat. Akihito nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und rappelte sich auf. Erst als er wieder auf den Füßen stand, bemerkte er den blonden Anzugträger mit der Brille, der ebenfalls das Zimmer betreten hatte und vor der geschlossenen Tür stand.

„Wo ist Kai? Wo hat Asami ihn hingebracht?", fragte Araki mit tonloser Stimme und Akihito glaubte ein weiteres Teil dieses Puzzles gefunden zu haben. Wer auch immer dieser Kai war, er stand Araki sehr nahe und Asami hatte ihn entführt, vermutlich um seinen Koffer wieder zu bekommen. Dumm nur, dass Araki den Koffer überhaupt nicht hatte, sondern Feilong.

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, aber ich weiß wo der Koffer ist."

Arakis Augen verengten sich, als er das hörte, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, kam ihm der blonde Mann, der immer noch hinter ihm stand, zuvor.

„Ach ja? Woher?", fragte er und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während er Akihito zweifelnd ansah.

Akihito schaute etwas verlegen drein, antwortete aber. „Ich hab Asami heute Nachmittag hinterher spioniert und dabei zufälligFotos von der geplatzten Übergabe geschossen."

„Dann kannst du uns bestimmt auch sagen, wie Asami auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass Araki-San seinen Koffer gestohlen haben soll."

„Tashiro!", sagte Araki scharf und warf dem anderen einen warnenden Blick zu. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm nicht, vor Akihito einzuräumen, dass sie vorgeführt worden waren und noch nicht einmal den Grund dafür kannten.

Tashiro ließ sich von ihm jedoch nicht den Mund verbieten.

„Er kann uns helfen etwas Licht in die ganze Sache zu bringen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das tun wird, obwohl wir ihn entführt haben, um ihn gegen Kai auszutauschen, denn wenn wir den Koffer haben, können wir ihn laufen lassen."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er Akihito auffordernd angesehen, während sich Arakis Augen zusehends verdunkelt hatten. Dieser Tashiro war keiner von Arakis Leuten, das war Akihito spätestens jetzt klar, denn sonst hätte er niemals so mit seinem Boss geredet. Aber wer auch immer er war, er schien es sich erlauben zu können, oder vielmehr schien er es sich in dieser Situation erlauben zu können. So sehr Araki auch versuchte seine kontrollierte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war rationale Entscheidungen zu treffen. Dieser Kai musste ihm sehr viel bedeuten. Einen Moment lang fragte sich Akihito, ob Asami auch so gereizt und verzweifelt ausgesehen hatte, als Feilong ihn damals entführt hatte.

Araki sah Tashiro einen langen Moment ausdrucklos an, bevor er kaum merklich nickte und sich dann an Akihito wandte. „Also gut. Dann erzählt uns was heute Nachmittag passiert ist."

Akihito schilderte in knappen Worten was in der Parkgarage vorgefallen war und wie die unbekannten Angreifer Arakis Namen gerufen hatten, bevor sie mit dem Koffer geflüchtet waren.

„Und wer hat den Koffer jetzt?", fragte Araki, als Akihito geendet hatte.

„Feilong Liu, Anführer des Baishe Syndikats."

„Die chinesische Mafia hat den Koffer? Woher zum Teufel weißt _du _das?", fragte Tashiro überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Der Fahrer des Autos mit dem sie abgehauen sind, hatte das Baishe Tattoo auf dem Handrücken. Ich hab es auf einem der Fotos entdeckt."

Ohne, dass Akihito etwas dagegen tun konnte, zuckte seine linke Hand unterbewusst zu seiner rechten, um den Schatten des Tattoos zu verbergen. Als er merkte, was er gerade tat, ließ er den Blick sinken und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken, doch es war bereits zu spät. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, sah er, dass Tashiro ihn aufmerksam beobachtet hatte, und in seinen Augen spiegelten sich Verwunderung und Ungläubigkeit wider.

„Du hattest dieses Tattoo auch, der Schatten auf deiner Hand beweist es."

Bevor Akihito etwas erwidern konnte, war Araki zu der einzig logischen Schlussfolgerung gekommen und seine Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen.

„Du bist einer von Feilongs Leuten?!", fragte er, doch es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Als Akihito sah, wie der andere Mann mit der Brille in die Innentasche seines Jacketts griff, hob er abwehrend die Hände, während er vor Araki und dem anderen Kerl zurück wich.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Feilong hat mich entführt, deshalb habe ich das Tattoo, aber Asami hat mich gerettet. Ich bin keiner von seinen Leuten, ich schwöre es!"

Araki starrte ihn einen langen Moment an, und der Blick, der ihn aus den stahlgrauen Augen traf, war genauso kalt und scharf, wie er ihn sonst nur aus einer goldenen Iris kannte. Dann schlug Araki die Augen nieder und griff sich mit einer Hand an die Nasenwurzel, bevor er sich durch die kurzen, schwarzen Haare fuhr. Es war eine kraftlose Geste und die Erschöpfung aus Sorge um Kai war Araki deutlich anzusehen.

„Nimm die Waffe runter, Kyosuke", ordnete er an, ohne sich umzudrehen und der blonde Mann mit der Brille, nahm die Hand wieder aus seinem Jackett und damit auch außer Reichweite seiner Waffe, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Ich glaube dir", informierte Araki Akihito leise. „Wenn du einer von Feilongs Leuten wärst, hättest du uns wohl kaum auf seine Spur gebracht. Und außerdem machst du nicht den Eindruck, zur Mafia zu gehören, schon gar nicht zur chinesischen. Aber eine Frage habe ich noch: Warum hat Feilong Asami den Koffer gestohlen?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Akihito wahrheitsgemäß. „Die beiden haben noch eine alte Rechnung offen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das diesmal der Grund war."

Araki nickte langsam und nachdenklich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich eine andere Antwort gewünscht hätte, vorzugsweise eine, die ihm eine Erklärung für diese ganze Sache bieten konnte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Tashiro und sah Araki abwartend an, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

Araki wandte sich an Akihito. „Wo sind diese Fotos?", fragte er und Akihito griff nach dem kleinen silbernen Speicherstick an der Kette um seinen Hals.

„Hier."

„Zeig sie mir", forderte Araki.

Akihito nickte und zog sich die Kette über den Kopf, bevor er Araki zu einem schwarzen Laptop auf dem großen Glasschreibtisch folgte. Der Yakuza klappte den flachen Computer auf und tippte ein Passwort ein, als ein Fenster auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Erst dann fuhr der Computer hoch. Araki wies Akihito an, sich auf den Ledersessel zu setzen, während er sich zusammen mit Tashiro und Kyosuke hinter ihn stellte. Akihito steckte den Speicherstick in den USB Slot und öffnete anschließend das Foto auf dem er das Tattoo entdeckt hatte. Er hatte die Vergrößerung abgespeichert und nachdem er das File angeklickt hatte, erschien das Handgelenk des Fahrers mit dem Tattoo der Baishe Mafia für alle gut sichtbar auf dem Bildschirm.

Akihito drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und sah Araki auffordernd an.

„Wenn wir Asami diese Fotos zeigen, wird er wissen, dass Feilong den Koffer hat und er wird Kai gehen lassen."

Arakis Blick blieb auf das Tattoo auf der Hand des Fahrers gerichtet, während er Akihito antwortete.

„Das geht nicht. Ich habe ihm bereits eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass ich dich entführt habe, um dich gegen Kai auszutauschen. Er wird mir nicht zuhören."

Akihito wollte widersprechen, aber er wusste, dass Araki Recht hatte. Asami hatte bereits mehr als ein Mal deutlich gemacht, dass er es sich nicht bieten ließ, wenn andere sich an seinem Eigentum vergriffen und er betrachtete Akihito nun einmal als sein Eigentum. Er würde nicht mit Araki verhandeln. Schon allein deswegen nicht, weil er immer noch glaubte, dass Araki seinen Koffer hatte und für den Tod einer seiner Männer verantwortlich war.

Ohne zu wissen warum, machte sich Akihito Vorwürfe, dass er nicht eher in seine Wohnung zurück gekommen war und sich die Fotos angesehen hatte. Dann hätte er Asami schon viel eher wissen lassen können, dass Feilong den Koffer gestohlen hatte und er wäre nicht von Araki entführt worden. Zwar was das bisher die angenehmste Entführung, die er je erlebt hatte - und er hatte was das anging einige Vergleichsmöglichkeiten - aber das konnte Asami schließlich nicht wissen. Er würde alles daran setzen Akihito zurück zu holen und bis er wieder bei ihm war, betrachtete er Araki als seinen Feind, obwohl er in diesem Spiel genauso ein Opfer war wie Asami selbst.

Akihito versuchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung zu suchen, doch ihm wollte einfach nichts einfallen.

„Ihr könntet mich gehen lassen…", begann Akihito halbherzig, doch Araki schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn, noch ehe er weiter reden konnte.

„Tut mir leid, Kleiner. Aber solange Asami Kai hat, kann ich dich nicht gehen lassen. Du bist meine Garantie dafür, dass ich ihn lebend wieder sehe. Nein, uns bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit, um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Wir müssen den Koffer zurück holen."

„Überlass das mir", verkündete Tashiro und als Akihito sich zu dem Blonden umdrehte, sah er, dass sich ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich hatte schon ein paar Mal mit der chinesischen Mafia zu tun und ich kenne da ein paar Leute. Wenn Feilong hier in Tokio ist und er den Koffer bei sich hat, wovon ich ausgehe, dann bin ich bis Mittag mit dem Koffer zurück und du kannst ihn gegen Kai austauschen."

Araki sah ihn einen langen Moment an, bevor er nickte. „Einverstanden."

tbc.


	6. Der Fisch im Netz

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**6 **

**Der Fisch im Netz**

Roy wusste, dass er in der Falle saß, in dem Moment, als der stumme Alarm losging.

Der Zahlencode, den er in die Konsole am Fahrstuhl eingegeben hatte, war der selbe gewesen wie vor einer viertel Stunde, aber jetzt teilte ihm das Display mit, dass das Türschloss den Zugang verweigerte. Roy war klar gewesen, dass er danach maximal zehn Sekunden lang Zeit hatte den Sicherheitscode einzugeben, der verhindern würde, das der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, doch diesen Code hatte er nicht gehabt. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, an die Zahlenfolge heranzukommen, die jeder Mitarbeiter der chinesischen Mafia brauchte, um im Hauptquartier der Baishe den Aufzug zu benutzen. Schwer, aber dank ein paar gut platzierter Drohungen und längst überfälliger, eingeforderter Gefallen nicht unmöglich.

Roy fluchte leise und versetzte dem kleinen Kasten einen Schlag, doch auch das führte nicht dazu, dass der richtige Code wie durch Zauberhand urplötzlich auf dem Display erschien. Dann drehte er hastig den Kopf und suchte den langen Korridor nach einem geeigneten Fluchtweg ab, aber im Grunde wusste er, dass er keinen finden würde. Im 25. Stockwerk eines Hochhauses gab es keinen Fluchtweg, außer man hatte einen Fallschirm und konnte aus dem Fenster springen. Roy hatte einmal von einem Kerl gehört, der das gemacht haben sollte, aber soweit hatte seine Planung an diesem Tag leider nicht gereicht. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er nicht lebensmüde genug war, um mit einem Fallschirm aus dem Fenster eines Hochhauses zu springen.

Und dabei war bis jetzt alles so reibungslos verlaufen. Er hatte sich den Code besorgt, war unbemerkt in das Gebäude eingedrungen und war mit dem Koffer bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach unten gewesen. Und nun nahm das Codeschloss am Fahrstuhl seinen Zahlencode nicht mehr an. Das ließ für Roy nur eine Schlussfolgerung zu und die gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Feilong hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass er hier war und ihn in aller Ruhe dabei beobachtet, wie er den Koffer stahl, nur um ihn jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Gebäude zu lassen und ihm den Koffer wieder abzunehmen!

Roy drehte sich um, und wollte loslaufen, um sein Glück im Treppenhaus zu versuchen - was realistisch betrachtet genauso selbstmörderisch war, wie mit einem Fallschirm aus dem Fenster zu springen - doch er blieb nach wenigen Schritten wieder stehen, als einige Anzugträger mit gezogenen Pistolen um die Ecke bogen und den Gang entlang auf ihn zu kamen. Roy drehte sich in die andere Richtung, doch auch von dort kamen ihm bereits Männer entgegen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und wich bis zur Tür des Fahrstuhles zurück, aber solange sich die Tür nicht öffnen ließ, saß er in der Falle. Instinktiv stellte Roy den Koffer auf den Boden und zog seine Waffe aus seinem Schulterhalfter, bevor er sie auf die Männer richtete, doch im Grunde wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Er hörte Jacks Worte förmlich in seinem Kopf, als sein Partner ihm sagte, dass man erst in ein Gebäude eindrang, wenn man es mindestens 48 Stunden lang observiert hatte, und Roy wünschte sich, er hätte nur ein einziges Mal auf Jack gehört. Was würde er jetzt darum geben über einen kleinen Knopf im Ohr die Anweisungen zu einem von Jacks ausgeklügelten Fluchtplänen zu bekommen. Aber er hatte keinen Knopf im Ohr, weil er das hier ja unbedingt allein hatte durchziehen wollen, um Jack zu beweisen, dass es auch noch andere Wege gab, als seinen.

Roy versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als ihn die Männer mit den Kanonen umstellten, aber er spürte, wie er anfing zu schwitzen. Zumindest hatte ihn noch niemand abgeknallt, was an und für sich ein gutes Zeichen war, immerhin war er gerade von der chinesischen Mafia festgesetzt worden. Roy wog seine Chancen ab sich seinen Weg frei zu schießen, aber er hätte eine Kugel im Kopf, bevor er drei Schritte machen könnte.

Die Männer, die im Gang rechts von Roy standen, gingen bei Seite, die Mündungen ihrer Waffen immer noch auf Roy gerichtet, um einen anderen Mann durchzulassen. Roy schluckte, als er den Anführer der Baishe zum ersten Mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht sah, und er musste zugeben, dass die Fotos, die es von ihm gab, eine dreiste Beleidigung waren.

Feilong war schlicht und ergreifend schön und auch der tödliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen und die gefährliche Aura, die ihn umgab, konnten daran nichts ändern. Eher im Gegenteil, sie boten einen exotischen Kontrast zu seinen zarten Gesichtszügen. Seine Bewegungen in dem bunten, chinesischen Gewand, waren elegant und weich und seine langen, schwarzen Haare flossen ihm wie Seidenfäden über die Schultern und den Rücken hinunter. Er hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und seine Männer machten ihm augenblicklich Platz, als er zwischen ihnen hindurch ging und einige Meter von Roy entfernt stehen blieb.

„Du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass du dir den Weg frei schießen könntest, oder?", fragte er, ohne die geringste Regung in seinem Gesicht.

Roy hatte seine Waffe direkt auf ihn gerichtet und es würde ihn nicht mehr als eine winzige Bewegung seines Zeigefingers kosten, um abzudrücken, aber vermutlich wusste Feilong, dass Roy nicht verrückt genug war, tatsächlich zu schießen, und dass einer seiner Männer mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit die Kugel für ihn abfangen würde.

Mit beidem hatte er Recht.

Roy schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, bevor er seine Waffe sicherte und dann auf den Boden fallen ließ. Feilongs Männer nahmen das jedoch nicht zum Anlass ihre Waffen herunter zu nehmen, aber das hatte Roy auch nicht erwartet.

„Kluge Entscheidung."

Feilong ging auf ihn zu, die Arme immer noch hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und blieb schließlich dicht vor Roy stehen.

„Wer hat dich geschickt? War es Asami oder Araki?"

Roy antwortete nicht und er hatte auch nicht vor, Feilong eine Antwort auf irgendeine Frage zu geben. Er wusste, dass er eine sehr hohe Schmerzgrenze hatte, aber das hier waren keine Amateure, sondern die chinesische Mafia.

Feilong musterte ihn und ein kaltes Lächeln, das seine Augen bei weitem nicht erreichte, verzog seine schmalen Lippen. Roys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als Feilong eine Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervor nahm und nach Roys Messer griff, das in einer Lederhalterung an seinem Oberschenkel steckte. Jack hatte ihm dieses Messer geschenkt. Feilong hob es sich vors Gesicht und betrachtete die scharfe Klinge.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich Mittel und Wege habe, um dich zum Reden zu bringen."

Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Roy, bevor er das Messer an Roys Wange hob. Roy rührte sich nicht und er versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen, als das Messer in seine Haut schnitt. Er spürte den scharfen Schmerz, und er biss die Zähne zusammen, bis sein Kiefer schmerzte, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich. Feilong brachte ihm mit dem Messer einen langen Schnitt auf seiner linken Wange bei und Roy fühlte, wie langsam Blut aus der Wunder rann.

Einen Moment lang betrachtete Feilong mit einem befriedigten Ausdruck die blutrote Klinge des Messers.

„Und dennoch ziehst du es vor zu Schweigen", sagte er leise und richtete seinen Blick dann wieder auf Roy, bevor er einen schnellen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Er drückte Roy die Klinge an die Kehle, presste seinen Körper an ihn und legte ihm seine andere Hand in den Schritt. Als er erneut sprach, spürte Roy seinen warmen Atem direkt an seinem Ohr.

„Obwohl du weißt, was ich dir antun könnte."

Roys Augen weiteten sich und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er auf Feilong reagierte. Es war die Angst, die ihren Teil dazu beitrug, dass sein Körper anfing zu zittern und er schluckte krampfhaft, um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Feilong schien es allerdings nicht darauf anzulegen eine Reaktion von Roy zu bekommen, denn schon nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem Roy weiterhin geschwiegen hatte, trat er wieder einen Schritt zurück und ließ seine Hände sinken.

„Vorausgesetzt die Antwort, die du mir geben könntest, würde mich interessieren. Doch das tut sie nicht."

Feilong ließ Roys Messer in einer Tasche seines Gewandes verschwinden. In seinen braunen Augen war lediglich Berechnung zu sehen, als er Roy anblickte.

„Es ist mir vollkommen gleichgültig, wer dich geschickt hat. Meine Männer haben mich bereits davon unterrichtet, dass sich alles zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit entwickelt und das ist das Einzige, was mich interessiert."

Feilong bückte sich und nahm Koffer, der bis jetzt neben Roy auf dem Boden gestanden hatte.

„Den nehme ich, wenn du erlaubst", teilte er Roy mit einem spöttischen Blick mit und entfernte sich einen weiteren Schritt von ihm. Roys Augen verengte sich einen Augenblick lang, als Feilong den Koffer an sich nahm. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er das Ziel seines Auftrages schon in Händen gehalten hatte, nur um sich diesen verdammten Aluminiumkoffer jetzt wieder abnehmen zu lassen.

Feilong schien seinen Blick zu bemerken.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich überhaupt zugelassen habe, dass du den Koffer an dich nimmst, obwohl ich bereits wusste, dass du kommen würdest", vermutete er vollkommen richtig. „Nun ich wusste, dass jemand versuchen würde hier einzudringen, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass einer meiner Leute den Code verraten hat - meine Leute sind äußerst Loyal musst du wissen. Aber ich war neugierig auf was du es abgesehen hattest. Jetzt weiß ich es. Du hast doch nicht tatsächlich gedacht, dass es so einfach wäre, hier einzudringen, oder?"

Feilong lächelte kalt und Roy hätte nichts lieber getan, als ihm dieses aufgesetzte, spöttische Lächeln mit einem gezielten Schlag aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Doch er wusste, dass ihm das nur Ärger einbringen würde und so hielt er sich mit viel Mühe unter Kontrolle, aber der Gedanke war äußerst verlockend.

„Ich bin gespannt was Asami nun als nächstes unternehmen wird, um das hier", er hob den Koffer ein Stückchen an, „wieder zu bekommen. Dieses Spiel verspricht noch äußerst unterhaltsam zu werden."

Feilong warf Roy einen letzen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit dem Koffer in der Hand zwischen seinen Männern verschwand.

„Sperrt ihn ein."

# # #

Asami ließ die Fotos, die er in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den Tresen fallen und griff nach dem Glas mit Whiskey, das vor ihm stand. Sein Blick blieb noch einen Moment lang auf das gewundene, schwarze Tattoo gerichtet, das auf dem obersten Foto auf dem Handgelenk eines Mannes zu sehen war, bevor er den Blick anwandte und das flache, viereckige Glas in einem Zug leerte. Die Eiswürfel klirrten, als er es wieder abstellte. Er hatte genug gesehen.

Masanori Araki hatte ihn vor einer Stunde angerufen und was er ihm erzählt hatte, war äußerst beunruhigend gewesen. Asami musste jedoch zugeben, dass er bis vor ein paar Minuten an Arakis Worten gezweifelt hatte, doch die Fotos, die nun auf dem Tresen lagen, hatten diese Zweifel ausgeräumt und ihm seine Ignoranz vor Augen geführt. Etwas, das nur sehr selten passierte, aber er hasste jeden einzelnen dieser Momente.

Er hätte auf seinen Instinkt hören sollen, der von Anfang an versucht hatte, ihm zu sagen, dass Araki nicht der Typ dafür war, vollkommen grundlos einen Deal platzen zu lassen und seinen Leute befahl dabei um sich zu schießen. Doch das Leben war ungerecht und hinterher war man immer beträchtlich schlauer als vorher.

Diese Fotos, die Araki mitgebracht hatte, waren der Beweis dafür, dass sein Instinkt richtig gewesen war. Feilong hatte seinen Koffer gestohlen und vermutlich seelenruhig dabei zugesehen wie Asami den Geist jagte, auf den Feilong ihn angesetzt hatte. Und um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, wusste Asami ganz genau, was Feilong damit bezweckte. Das machte die Sache zwar um einiges Leichter, aber er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, dass Feilong hinter all dem stecken könnte.

„Takaba hat diese Fotos gemacht."

Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Asami Fotos sah, die Akihito gemacht hatte und die Signatur, die das Foto in der linken oberen Ecke trug, und die das Datum und die Nummer des Fotos angab, sagte ihm, dass diese Fotos mit Akihitos Nikon gemacht worden waren.

„Ja", bestätigte Araki und das Klirren von Eiswürfeln war zu hören, als er sein eigenes Glas hob und einen Schluck daraus trank.

Der Inhalt seines Glases war derselbe wie in Asamis Glas. Was das anging, waren sie beide sich sehr ähnlich und wie sich langsam herausstellte, waren das bei weitem nicht die einzigen Gemeinsamkeiten, die sie teilten. Sie beide hatten eine Schwäche für eine bestimmte Person, die sich im Moment in der Gewalt des jeweils anderen befand, und nur diesem Umstand war es zuzuschreiben, dass Asami Araki nicht augenblicklich eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte und umgekehrt. Der Yakuza sah genauso aus, wie Asami sich fühlte seit er von dem anderen erfahren musste, dass er Akihito entführt hatte.

Asami griff mit einer Hand in sein Jackett und er war sich der Blicke, die bei dieser Bewegung auf ihm ruhten, wohl bewusst. Araki hingegen starrte in sein Whiskeyglas und nahm kaum wahr, was um ihn herum geschah, doch das musste er auch gar nicht, denn seine Männer, die Asami zwar nicht sehen konnte, die aber zweifellos zwischen den Gästen dieses Restaurants saßen - genauso wie seine eigenen Leute auch - hatten ein Auge auf alles. Asami rechnete allerdings nicht damit, dass man ihn ohne Weiteres erschießen würde, nur weil er in sein Jackett griff und dabei nach seiner Waffe greifen _könnte_. Zumindest würde er so lange keine Kugel im Kopf haben, wie nicht tatsächlich der Lauf einer Kanone unter seinem Jackett zum Vorschein kam.

Asami holte eine Schachtel Dunhill Zigaretten hervor und er konnte förmlich hören wie Arakis Männer aufatmeten, als sie den Gegenstand erkannten. Er nahm eine Zigarette heraus, steckte sie sich zwischen die Lippen und zündete sie an. Dann schob er die Packung samt seinem Feuerzeug an den Fotos vorbei über den Tresen zu Araki hinüber. Der Yakuza drehte den Kopf und schien einen Moment zu überlegen, doch dann griff er nach der Schachtel und nickte Asami kurz zu, als er sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette anzündete. Schließlich schob er die Schachtel und das Feuerzeug wieder zurück und Asami steckte beides wieder in die Innentasche seines Jacketts.

„Was will Feilong von dir?", wollte Araki wissen und nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette.

Asami tat es ihm gleich. „Wir hatten vor ein paar Tagen Ärger auf einer Schmuggelroute im Inland und so wie es den Anschein hat, haben meine Leute Feilong verärgert, als sie den Zwischenfall beilegten."

Araki schnaubte leise und es fiel Asami nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, warum. Er hatte ihm geantwortet ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Araki wusste wie dieses Spiel gespielt wurde und so fragte er nicht nach, in dem Wissen, dass Asami ihm nicht mehr sagen würde, als er gerade getan hatte. Es kam Asami so vor, als ob sie sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise verstehen würde, nachdem sie noch vor einer Stunde Feinde gewesen waren. Doch die Fotos, die auf der Bar lagen, hatte ihnen einen gemeinsamen Gegner geliefert, den es nun mit vereinten Mitteln zu bekämpfen galt.

„Ich habe seit fünf Stunden nichts mehr von meinem Mann, der Feilong den Koffer stehlen sollte, gehört. Demnach gehe ich davon aus, dass er gefangen genommen wurde."

Das war Asami auch schon zu Ohren gekommen und schon als er es das erste Mal gehört hatte, war ihm der Plan Feilong den Koffer zu stehlen, wie glatter Selbstmord vorgekommen.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Araki und Asami drückte seine Zigarette in dem Aschenbecker auf dem Tresen aus.

Da er wusste, was Feilong von ihm wollte, gab es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder gab er ihm, was er wollte und bekam seinen Koffer und Akihito zurück, oder er tat es nicht, dann würd er Akihito dennoch bald wieder bei sich haben, da er und Araki gleichermaßen von Feilong ausgespielt worden waren, aber den Koffer würde er nicht mehr wiedersehen. Außerdem würde es Krieg mit der Baishe bedeuten und das war im Moment das Letzte, was er gebrauchen konnte, einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass das, worum es hier ging, keinen Krieg mit der chinesischen Mafia wert war. Feilong wollte nur klarstellen, wer die Regeln auf dem Markt diktierte und wenn er das tun musste, um seine Organisation am Auseinanderfallen zu hindern, dann sollte es Asami dieses eine Mal Recht sein.

Er stand auf und Araki drehte den Kopf.

„Ich werde Feilong geben, was er will und jemanden zu ihm schicken, der mir meinen Koffer und dir deinen Freund Tashiro zurückholt. Zufälligerweise kenne ich genau den richtigen Mann für diese Aufgabe."

Araki sah ihn an, aber seine Miene verriet nicht, dass Asami mehr wusste, als er erwartet hatte. Dann nickte er. „Einverstanden."

„Ich melde mich, wenn alles über die Bühne gegangen ist. Das dürfte nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden dauern. Pass in der Zwischenzeit besser gut auf Takaba auf, wenn dir etwas an deinem jungen Herrn liegt."

Damit drehte sich Asami um und trat durch die Vordertür des Restaurant hinaus in den strahlenden Nachmittagssonnenschein.

tbc.


	7. Eine Frage des Egos

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**7 **

**Eine Frage des Egos**

Ein Blick auf das Ziffernblatt seiner schwarzen Rolex sagte ihm, dass er nun schon beinahe drei Minuten lang darauf wartete, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde und Feilongs Männer wieder zurück kamen.

Normalerweise war Jack jemand, der sehr viel Geduld hatte - das war in seinem Job auch zwingend erforderlich, wenn man stundenlang durch das Zielfernrohr eines Präzisionsgewehres blickte und darauf wartete, dass die Zielperson ein bestimmtes Gebäude verließ - aber im Moment schien sich jede Sekunde endlos dahin zu ziehen. Der Gedanke diese Übergabe ein wenig zu beschleunigen, indem er Feilong eine Waffe an die Schläfe hielt, wurde immer verlockender.

Jack schmunzelte innerlich. Das wäre normalerweise etwas, das Roy tun würde und er war sonst derjenige, der ihn dann darauf hinwies, dass impulsive und unüberlegte Aktionen keine besonders gute Idee waren. Aber gerade jetzt, hatte er vollstes Verständnis für diese Art Vorgehensweise, die ihn sonst an Roy regelmäßig wahnsinnig machte. Genau so eine Aktion war es immerhin gewesen, die ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte, was bewies, dass Jack vollkommen im Recht war. Manchmal fragte er sich wie es sein Partner geschafft hatte, in diesem Job acht Jahre lang auf sich allein gestellt zu überleben.

Durch die getönten Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille warf Jack einen Blick durch die breite Glasfront auf die Skyline von Tokio, die von der untergehenden Sonne in gelbes und rötliches Licht getaucht wurde. Er stand in einem der obersten Stockwerke des Hochhauses, das von der Baishe kontrolliert wurde, und er musste zugeben, dass Feilong einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack hatte, was dieses Gebäude anging. Dabei imponierte Jack weniger die zweifellos eindrucksvolle Aussicht, sondern vielmehr die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mit denen das Hauptquartier ausgestattet war. Er konnte Roy nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen, das man ihn erwischt hatte; selbst mit Wochen der Planung wäre es äußerst schwierig gewesen hier einzudringen. In jedem Winkel der Gänge waren Kameras angebracht und Jack hatte jede einzelne davon gesehen, als man ihn und zwei von Asamis Männern in diesen Raum geführt hatte. Roy hatte wohl einige übersehen, aber Jack vermutete, dass das Zahlencodeschloss am Fahrstuhl Roy zum Verhängnis geworden war.

Jack hätte es vorgezogen allein zu dem Treffen mit Feilong zu erscheinen, aber Asami hatte darauf bestanden, dass zwei seiner Leute ihn begleiten sollten. Jack war klug genug gewesen, sich nicht auf einen Streit mit Asami einzulassen. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit schon ein paar Aufträge für ihn erledigt und zuvor auch schon ein Mal für seinen verstorbenen Vater gearbeitet und abgesehen davon, dass man mit einem Auftraggeber keinen Streit anfing, war es noch dazu äußerst sinnlos mit Asami zu streiten. Außerdem sahen die beiden Bodyguards so aus, als ob sie mit den Waffen unter ihren schwarzen Anzugjacken auch umgehen könnten und da sie im Zweifelsfall auf seine Befehle hören würden, hatte Jack keinen Grund für eine Auseinandersetzung gesehen; damit hätte er nur Zeit verschwendet und er hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt Roy noch länger in Feilongs Gewalt zu lassen. Die chinesische Mafia war nicht gerade für ihre Gastfreundschaft bekannt, vor allem dann nicht, wenn diese Gäste Gefangene waren.

Eine kleine Stimme in Jacks Hinterkopf flüsterte jedoch, dass Roy vielleicht endlich seine Lektion in Sachen unüberlegte Aktionen lernen würde, wenn er sich mit seiner Rettung noch etwas Zeit gelassen hätte. Er wusste, dass diese Stimme ihren Ursprung in dem Teil seines Wesens hatte, der über die Jahre hinweg durch und durch zynisch geworden war und der es einfach nicht verstehen konnte, wie Jack sein Leben freiwillig von einem Chaoten wie Roy durcheinander bringen ließ, aber Jack hatte eine einfache und gleichzeitig sehr überzeugende Antwort darauf. Er liebte Roy und um keinen Preis hätte er ihn auch nur noch eine Minute länger hier gelassen.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und hinter einem von Feilongs Männern wurde Roy in den Raum geführt. Ein schneller, wenn auch gründlicher Blick, sagte Jack, dass es Roy den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und auch, wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, atmete Jack bei dieser Erkenntnis innerlich auf. Er wusste nicht, womit er gerechnet hatte, aber das Leben hatte ihn gelehrt stets mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen. Die einzige äußere Verletzung, die Jack erkennen konnte, war ein langer Schnitt auf Roys linker Wange. Das Blut war mittlerweile getrocknet und verkrustet und ließ die Wunde auf den ersten Blick schlimmer aussehen, als sie tatsächlich war. Ansonsten konnte Jack keine Blutergüsse oder andere Verletzungen sehen, und da Roy sich mit derselben lässigen Eleganz wie immer bewegte, vermutete Jack, dass der Schnitt auf seiner Wange die einzige Verletzung war, die man ihm zugefügt hatte. Wieder einmal hatte sein Partner scheinbar Glück im Unglück gehabt, immerhin war er von der chinesischen Mafia bei einem Einbruch in ihr Hauptquartier erwischt worden.

Roy hatte unterdessen seinen Blick über die Anwesenden huschen lassen und war schließlich an Jack hängen geblieben. Für einen kurzen Moment weiteten sich seine Augen und Jack musste beinahe lächeln. Anscheinend hatte Roy nicht damit gerechnet, dass er kommen und ihn hier raus holen würde. Mittlerweile hätte er eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Jack immer kommen und ihn retten würde, und wenn er dafür auf den Grund der Hölle hinabsteigen musste, um seinen Engel zurück zu bekommen.

Der Ausdruck in den grauen Augen wechselte schließlich von überrascht zu erleichtert, nur um einen Augenblick darauf Verärgerung wieder zu spiegeln. Dann wich Roy seinem Blick aus. Jack konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen, doch bevor er Gelegenheit hatte darüber nachzudenken, wurde er von Feilongs Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Mein Teil der Abmachung. Wie versprochen."

Der Anführer der Baishe saß in einem schwarzen Ledersessel; die Hände hatte er zu beiden Seiten auf den Armlehnen abgelegt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen. Zwar war sein Gesicht die ausdruckslose Maske, die es sein sollte, aber es fiel Jack nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass er mit dem Ausgang dieser Sache sehr zufrieden war und dazu hatte er auch allen Grund.

Der Mann, der hinter Roy das Zimmer betreten hatte, hielt den silbernen Koffer in der Hand, der für dieses ganze Chaos verantwortlich war. Jack wusste zwar nicht aus was der Inhalt bestand, aber er hatte eine sehr gute Vermutung, die höchstwahrscheinlich zutraf und er hatte gesehen wie noch viel unscheinbarere und undbedeutendere Gegenstände ähnliche Streitereien ausgelöst hatten. Er nahm den Koffer entgegen und nickte Feilong kaum merklich zu.

„Danke", antwortete er, aber es klang wie eine Beleidigung, ohne dass man genau sagen konnte warum. Feilong schien sich jedoch nicht daran zu stören.

„Geht jetzt. Und richtet Asami Grüße von mir aus, für sein überaus großzügiges Entgegenkommen."

Jack ließ sich nicht zu einer Antwort herab, sondern ging gefolgt von Asamis Männern zur Tür. Roy folgte ihnen, während Feilongs Leute sie zum Fahrstuhl brachten.

Im Gehen ließ Roy seinen Blick zu dem Koffer wandern und schnaubte leise.

„Und deswegen der ganze Aufstand. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was da drin ist."

„Ich weiß es", behauptete Jack, denn seine Vermutung war beinahe eine Gewissheit, da ihm zufällig zu Ohren gekommen war, von wem Asami den Inhalt gekauft hatte.

„Ach ja?", fragte Roy spitz und Jack sah ihn einen Moment durch die getönten Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille an, nachdem sie den Aufzug betreten hatten.

„Ja und wenn du mir sagst, warum du so geladen bist, nachdem ich dich gerade gerettet habe, sag ich es dir vielleicht sogar."

Roy rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich ab, ohne Jack eine Antwort zu geben, was er auch den ganzen Weg zurück zu Asamis Büro nicht nachholte und auch nicht, als ein Fahrer sie in Asamis Limousine zurück zu ihrem Hotel fuhr.

# # #

Roy hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das heiße Wasser, das über sein Gesicht und seinen Körper rann und dabei jeden einzelnen Muskel entspannte. Er fühlte wie die Anspannung des vergangenen Tages langsam von ihm abfiel, während sich das kleine Bad des Hotelzimmers mit warmem Dampf füllte und die Spiegel und die Glastür der Duschkabine beschlugen. Der Schnitt auf seiner Wange hatte höllisch gebrannt, als zum ersten Mal Wasser über die Wunde geronnen war, aber allmählich hatte der Schmerz nachgelassen. Das monotone Plätschern des Wassers, das auf die Fliesen prasselte und den Abschluss hinunter lief, wirkte ungemein beruhigend und Roy stand bewegungslos unter dem Duschkopf, während er versuchte an nichts zu denken. Das gelang ihm jedoch meistens nicht für sehr lange Zeit, und schon gar nicht kurz nach einem Auftrag. Und nach einem Auftrag, der gehörig schief gegangen war, war es geradezu unmöglich.

Er wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, zu versuchen allein in das Hauptquartier der Baishe einzudringen, ohne Jack, der ihm den Arsch retten konnte, aber die Vorstellung Jack zu beweisen, dass er nicht immer jemanden brauchte, der ihn retten musste, war zu verlockend gewesen, um ihr widerstehen zu können. Das Ganze war jedoch nach hinten losgegangen und das einzige was Roy erreicht hatte, war zu beweisen, dass er nun einmal doch jemanden brauchte, der ihm den Arsch rettete. Und das hatte einen enormen Dämpfer für sein Ego zur Folge gehabt. Er hatte diesen Job jahrelang allein gemacht und er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, aus denen er nicht allein wieder heraus gekommen wäre. Wenn Jack und er zusammenarbeiteten, hatte es immer den Anschein, dass es seine Schuld war, wenn etwas schief ging. Dabei übersah er allerdings die zahllosen Male, bei denen er mit einer brillanten Idee den Tag gerettet hatte, und nicht Jacks minutiöse Planung für den Erfolg eines Auftrages ausschlaggebend gewesen war.

Roy strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er das Wasser abdrehte und aus der Dusche stieg. Er griff nach einem der großen, weißen Handtücher und trocknete sich ab, bevor er es sich um die Hüften schlang. Mit einer Hand wischte er eine runde Fläche in dem großen Spiegel frei und betrachtete den Schnitt auf seiner Wange, den Feilong ihm mit seinem Messer zugefügt hatte. Das Wasser hatte das verkrustete Blut weggewaschen, aber jetzt war die verletzte Haut hellrot geworden und die Wunde sah deshalb immer noch ziemlich schlimm aus. Roy würde nachher zwei kleine Pflaster darüber kleben; genäht werden musste es nicht. Vermutlich würde nicht einmal eine Narbe zurück bleiben.

Während Roy begann sich mit einem kleineren Handtuch seine Haare trocken zu rubbeln, verließ er das Badezimmer.

Jack lag, immer noch vollständig angezogen, auf dem großen Bett in ihrem Hotelzimmer, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt. Er sah aus, als ob er schlafen würde, doch Roy wusste es besser, denn er kannte seinen Partner lange genug, um zu wissen, wann dieser tatsächlich schlief und wann nicht.

Roy blieb neben dem Bett stehen und rubbelte sich weiterhin mit dem kleinen Handtuch seine Haare trocken. „Das Bad ist frei."

Jack öffnete die Augen für einen Moment und warf Roy einen spöttischen Blick zu, ohne sich jedoch auch nur im Mindesten zu bewegen. „Sag bloß."

Roy antwortete nicht, sondern warf Jack das kleine Handtuch ins Gesicht, bevor er sich daran machte in seiner Tasche nach frischer Wäsche zu suchen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er noch, wie Jack das Handtuch geschickt auffing und dann ungerührt auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Als Roy eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das ihm gefiel, gefunden hatte, richtete er sich auf und spürte im selben Augenblick Jacks Hände, die sich um seine Hüften schlangen und nach vorne zu der Stelle wanderten, an der Roy das Handtuch befestigt hatte. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gehört, wie Jack vom Bett aufgestanden war und so erschrak er ein wenig, als er Jacks warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte.

„Mir ist im Moment aber nicht nach Duschen zu Mute", teilte Jack ihm mit rauer Stimme mit und begann sanfte Küsse auf Roys Schulter zu verteilen, während er langsam das Handtuch auseinander zog.

Roy ließ das T-Shirt und die Hose, die er in der Hand gehabt hatte, fallen und griff genervt nach dem Handtuch, um es festzuhalten, als er sich mit sanfter Gewalt aus Jacks Umarmung befreite. Er war immer noch sauer und er konnte es im Moment einfach nicht mit seinem Ego vereinbaren sich von Jack durch die Matratze des Bettes vögeln zu lassen.

„Jack, lass das, ich bin nicht in Stimmung", entgegnete Roy entschieden und drehte sich weg, um das Handtuch wieder festzustecken und seine Sachen aufs Bett zu legen.

Roy rechnete beinahe damit, dass Jack wieder nach ihm greifen würde, doch das tat er nicht und einen langen Moment war es still im Zimmer.

„Was ist passiert, Roy?"

Jacks Stimme klang mit einem Mal angespannt und ein seltsamer Unterton, auf den Roy sich keinen Reim machen konnte, begleitet die Worte.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er, während er weiter nach frischen Sachen in der Tasche suchte.

„Was hat dieser Mistkerl Feilong mit dir gemacht?"

Roy drehte sich um, eine schwarze Boxershort und ein Paar Socken in der Hand, die er ebenfalls auf das Bett legte, und sah Jack mit verständnisloser Miene an. „Nichts. Was soll das ganze überhaupt?"

Ein verschlossener Ausdruck lag auf Jacks Gesicht und seine Augen musterten Roy mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Wut. Anscheinend suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, um ihm zu antworten, was Roy stutzen ließ, denn Jack war noch nie um Worte verlegen gewesen. Noch einen Moment lang tappte er im Dunkeln, denn er wusste nicht, was Jack mit dieser Fragerei bezweckte, doch dann ergab der besorgter Blick seines Partners schlagartig einen Sinn und Roy wurde klar, wie sein Verhalten für den anderen ausgesehen haben musste.

„Feilong hat mich nicht vergewaltigt, falls es das ist, was du denkst", versicherte Roy, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, was Jack befürchtet hatte. „Er hat mir nichts getan - naja, bis auf das hier natürlich", räumte Roy zerknirscht ein und zeigte auf den Schnitt auf seiner Wange.

Jack schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er das hörte und griff sich mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel, während er erleichtert ausatmete.

Roy verfolgte diese Geste mit offenkundigem Erstaunen. Es sah Jack nicht ähnlich seine Gefühle so offen zur Schau zu stellen, das tat er nie, auch nicht, wenn sie zusammen im Bett waren. Manchmal fiel es Roy schwer, das zu akzeptieren, aber es war nun einmal Teil von Jacks Persönlichkeit. Natürlich wusste Roy, dass Jack ihn liebte, aber diese Tatsache wurde nur selten laut ausgesprochen, denn sie war für beide geradezu selbstverständlich. Wenn man dem anderen jeden Tag sein Leben anvertraute, war das Beweis genug. Dennoch wurde es Roy seltsam warm ums Herz, als ihm klar wurde, dass Jack sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, ganz gleich, ob diese Sorgen unbegründet gewesen waren oder nicht.

„Was ist dann mit dir los?", fragte Jack schließlich und sah Roy durchdringend an.

„Ich bin wütend, ok?", stellte Roy unwillig klar und verschränkte nachdrücklich die Arme vor der nackten Brust.

Jack sah ihn unverwandt an. „Auf mich?"

Roy stöhnte genervt. „Nein. Auf mich selbst, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst", antwortete er spitz. „Und darauf, dass ich von dir gerettet werden musste. Mein Ego kann das gerade nur sehr schwer wegstecken!"

Ein schmales Lächeln erschien mit einem Mal auf Jacks Lippen, als er endlich verstand was in Roy vorging. „Dann werde ich deinem Ego mal ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen, indem ich dich daran erinnere, wie oft du es schon gewesen bist, der mich gerettet hat."

Jack ging auf Roy zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. „Da war dieses eine Mal in New York, als mich die Polizei direkt nach unserem Auftrag verhaftet hat und du mit deiner gefälschten FBI Marke aufgetaucht bist und den Inspektor so überrumpelt hast, dass wir abhauen konnte. Oder der Auftrag in Osaka letztes Jahr, als ich angeschossen wurde und du mich aus der Schusslinie gezogen hast, bevor ich eine Kugel in den Kopf bekommen hätte."

Roy musste schlucken, als er sich an diese Ereignisse erinnerte, denn es war beide Male sehr knapp gewesen. Jack sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sprach dann schließlich weiter.

„Aber im Grunde hast du mich bereits gerettet, als du damals in mein Leben getreten bist."

Dann beugte er sich vor, legte einen Finger unter Roys Kinn und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder ein Stück von ihm entfernte und seinen Partner abwartend ansah.

Roy war von diesem zarten Kuss etwas überrascht, doch bevor er reagieren konnte, war er schon wieder vorbei. Noch überraschter war er allerdings von dem, was Jack gesagt hatte. Er musste sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht haben und Roy bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er sich so abweisend verhalten hatte. Jack hatte Recht, er hatte ihn tatsächlich schon mehrere Male gerettet, doch manchmal vergaß er einfach, dass Jack und er Partner waren, bei der Arbeit wie im Bett, und dass sie sich dabei verdammt gut ergänzten. Die Zeiten, in denen Jack sein Mentor gewesen war und er nichts weiter als ein dummer Junge, waren schon lange vorbei.

Roy hatte immer noch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, doch er war nicht länger wütend. Sein Ärger hatte sich in Luft ausgelöst und dieser süße Kuss hatte ein angenehmes Prickeln auf seinen Lippen hinterlassen, von dem er kaum erwarten konnte mehr zu bekommen. Allerdings musste er seinen Stolz wahren und deshalb durfte er es Jack nicht allzu einfach machen.

„Dann sind wir Quitt?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, ohne sich von der Stelle zu rühren.

Jack lächelte schief. Wie immer durchschaute er ihn mühelos. „Ja, sind wir", bestätigte er. „Nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielen würde, aber wenn du dich dann besser fühlst."

Roy tat so, als müsste er darüber einen Augenblick lang ernsthaft nachdenken, bevor er antwortete. „Ja, das tue ich."

„Sehr gut, dann kannst du dich ja jetzt angemessen bei mir dafür bedanken, dass ich dich gerettet habe."

Roy blieb der Mund offen stehen, als er das hörte, denn er wusste genau, dass Jack ihn absichtlich ärgern wollte. „Jack, du verdammter - Nghh…!"

Doch Jack wartete nicht darauf, dass Roy seinen Satz zu Ende bringen würde, sondern brachte ihn mit einem harten Kuss zum Schweigen. Roy nahm ihm das nicht übel, denn Jack musste sich regelmäßig eine ganze Menge Schimpfwörter von ihm an den Kopf werfen lassen - natürlich war keines davon wirklich ernst gemeint.

Mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken hielt Jack ihn fest, während er seine Zunge tief in Roys Mund stieß. Roy quittierte dieses Vorgehen mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen und löste seine Arme, die er vor der Brust verschränkt hatte, bevor er sie um Jack legte.

Der Kuss war hart und verlangend. Jack presste seine Lippen so hart auf die seinen, dass es beinahe weh tat, und hielt ihn dabei kompromisslos fest. Roy spürte wie schwer es Jack fiel sich zu beherrschen und er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass unter dem Verlangen noch etwas anderes war.

Obwohl Jack immer den Anschein erweckte, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, war ihm während der letzten Stunden klar vor Augen geführt worden, dass das nicht der Fall war. Er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass Roy gefangen genommen wurde und nur Feilongs Launen war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass er Roy nicht einfach erschossen hatte. Und Jack hätte es nicht verhindern können. Bei ihrem Job konnte jeder Auftrag der letzte sein und Roy spürte die Verzweiflung in Jacks hartem Kuss, als wäre es seine eigene. Er versuchte Jack gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten, doch der Ältere ließ nicht zu, dass er den Kuss dominierte und so entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf, den Roy jedoch im Grunde bereits verloren hatte. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, wie Jack das Handtuch auseinanderzog und es achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ.

Im nächsten Moment löste Jack den Kuss und beförderte Roy mit einem gezielten Stoß rückwärts. Roy fing sich mit den Händen ab, als er unsanft auf dem Bett landete. Er verzog etwas das Gesicht, und stemmte sich auf seine Unterarme in eine halbwegs sitzende Position, doch er hielt Inne, als er zu Jack aufsah, der vor dem Bett stand. Es war der Ausdruck in Jacks Augen, der Roy augenblicklich gefangen nahm. Die dunklen Augen seines Partners wirkten fast schwarz und glitten mit einem verlangenden Funkeln über Roys Körper. Roy kannte diesen Blick und er hatte seine Wirkung auf ihn noch nie verfehlt. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter und endete genau zwischen seinen Beinen.

Dann knöpfte sich Jack betont langsam das Hemd auf und ließ es hinter sich zu Boden fallen, nachdem er es abgestreift hatte. Roy konnte nicht anders, als genervt wie ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. Er wusste, dass Jack absichtlich eine Show abzog, um ihn zu ärgern, denn wenn es etwas gab, das Roy im Bett nicht hatte, dann war es Geduld. Schließlich öffnete Jack seine Hose und zog in aller Ruhe den Reißverschluss hinunter.

Roy ging das alles zu langsam, und er beschloss die Sache ein wenig zu beschleunigen. Allein die Blicke, mit denen Jack ihn ansah, machten ihn verrückt. Zum Glück wusste er ganz genau was er tun musste, um Jack ein wenig anzuheizen. Er setzte sich auf und rutschte an die Kante des Bettes. Dann griff er nach Jacks Hose. Er musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er sah, dass sich unter dem schwarzen Slip, den Jack trug, bereits eine deutlich Erhebung abzeichnete. Mit ein paar Handgriffen, hatte er Jacks Erektion befreit und mit einer Hand umschlossen. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er die empfindliche Unterseite hinauf und nahm Jacks halbsteifes Glied dann komplett in den Mund.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen kam aus Jacks Kehle und eine Hand griff in Roys Haare, doch er versuchte nicht ihm einen bestimmten Rhythmus vorzugeben. Zum einen wusste er, dass Roy es hasste, wenn er das tat und zum anderen, war das überhaupt nicht nötig, denn Roy wusste verflucht genau was er tun musste. Gerade als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, wanderte eine Hand die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels nach oben und begann seine Hoden zu streicheln, während Roy Jacks schnell härter werdende Erektion noch ein Stück weiter in seinen Mund gleiten ließ.

Kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt gab Roy Jack wieder frei und setzte sich nach hinten auf seine Fersen. Er sah den anderen mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf den Lippen an.

„Na Jack, willst du mehr?", fragte er, während sein Partner immer noch heftig atmend vor ihm stand.

Bevor Roy wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder mit Jack über ihm, der seinen Körper auf die Matratze des Bettes presste. Jack zog seinen Kopf zu einem harten Kuss heran, doch bereits nach einem Moment löste er sich wieder von ihm und seine Lippen attackierten Roys schlanken Hals.

Roy stöhnte, als Jack sein Gewicht ein Stück nach rechts verlagerte und der Stoff von Jacks Hose, die ihm immer noch offen um die Hüften hing, über seine Erektion rieb. Er warf den Kopf zurück und schnappte nach Luft als Jack sein Becken erneut bewegte, was seinen Hals auf verführerische Weise für Jacks Lippen darbot. Roy unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als Jack diese Gelegenheit nutzte und sich ein Stück von Roys heller Haut aussuchte, das er zwischen die Zähne nahm und zubiss.

Einen Moment darauf verschwand der raue Stoff, der auf geradezu teuflische Weise über die Spitze seiner Erektion gerieben hatte, als Jack sich über ihn kniete. Roy wollte gerade ein enttäuschtes Murren von sich geben, als er zwei glitschige Finger spürte, die seine Öffnung berührten und sich dann in einer fließenden Bewegung in ihn schoben. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, denn dieses Vorgehen war nicht ganz schmerzfrei gewesen, doch als Jack seine Finger gegen diesen ganz bestimmten Punkt in seinem Inneren rieb, verschwand der Schmerz innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen und pure Lust überschwemmte seinen Körper.

Jacks Lippen hatten unterdessen Roys Hals verlassen und waren weiter nach oben gewandert, bis Roy Jacks heißen Atem an seinem Ohr spüren konnte.

„Du solltest mich besser nicht reizen in Anbetracht der Schulden, die du zu zahlen hast", informierte Jack ihn mit rauer Stimme. „Für die nächsten drei Tage gehört dein Arsch mir, vergiss das nicht."

Roy lachte leise, als er das hörte, oder zumindest versuchte er es, denn sein Lachen endete in einem lauten Stöhnen, da Jack unterdessen nicht von ihm abgelassen hatte. Die Worte seines Partners mochte sich für jeden anderen wie eine Drohung angehört haben, doch Roy wusste, dass es im Grunde ein Versprechen war. Die nächsten drei Tage würden nur ihnen beiden gehören und Jack würde nicht von ihm ablassen und wenn jemand das ganze Hotel in die Luft sprengen sollte.

„Ich hab es nicht vergessen", antwortete Roy mit heiserer Stimme. „Aber… aber da du nun einmal nicht mehr der Jüngste bist… machst du vermutlich sowieso nach spätestens zwei Stunden schlapp."

Jacks Finger hielten mitten in der Bewegung Inne und Roy schloss mit einem Grinsen die Augen, während er sich überlegte, was wohl als nächstes passieren würde, denn er wusste, dass Jack das auf keinen Fall auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Nichts hätte ihn jedoch darauf vorbereitet, dass Jacks Reaktion so ausfiel, wie sie es tat, als er sich einen Augenblick darauf auf dem Bauch wieder fand, mit Jacks Händen an seinen Hüften, die seinen Hinter in die Höhe zogen.

Mit einem glatten Stoß versenkte sich Jack bis zum Anschlag in ihm und Roy schnappte keuchend nach Luft, während sich seine Finger vor Schmerz und Erregung gleichermaßen in die Lacken des Bettes krallten. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Jack so extrem reagieren würde, aber eigentlich hätte er es besser wissen müssen.

Während Roy versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, hatte Jack wenigstens so viel Nachsicht mit ihm, dass er sich für ein paar Sekunden nicht bewegte, damit Roy sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte, doch er gönnte ihm nur ein paar Augenblicke. Dann zog er sich quälend langsam fast vollständig wieder aus ihm zurück, nur um mit einem erneuten, kräftigen Stoß, wieder zurückzukehren.

Roy schloss die Augen und die Matratze dämpfte sein lautes Stöhnen, das jedes Mal über seine Lippen kam, wenn Jack wieder in ihn stieß. Er hielt diesen gnadenlosen Rhythmus so lange aufrecht, bis Roy glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Sein Körper war von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen und er bebte unkontrolliert, doch die Stimulation, die Jack ihm zugestand, war nie genug, um ihn über die Grenze zu schicken. Seine Erektion pochte schmerzhaft zwischen seinen Beinen, doch bis jetzt hatte Jack ihn noch nicht einmal berührt. Roy war sich sicher, dass er auf der Stelle kommen würde, wenn Jack seine Finger um ihn legte.

„Jack bitte… ich halt das nicht mehr aus", bettelte Roy mit erstickter Stimme. „Bitte… schneller."

Roy konnte nicht sagen, ob Jack Mitleid mit ihm hatte, oder ob er es selber nicht mehr länger aushielt, doch Jack beschleunigte seine harten Stöße und es war Roy vollkommen egal, warum er es tat, solange er nur ja nicht wieder damit aufhörte. Das hatte Jack jedoch überhaupt nicht vor und als Roy Jacks Finger spürte, die sich um sein Glied legten und es im Rhythmus seiner schnellen Stöße massierten, dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis Roy mit einem gedämpften Schrei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und Jack ihm beinahe im selben Moment folgte.

Roy brach schwer atmend auf dem Bett zusammen mit Jack über ihm und versuchte langsam wieder Luft zu bekommen. Einige Augenblicke vergingen, bevor er Jacks Lippen auf seiner Schulter spürte, die einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine feucht glänzende Haut drückten. Roy schloss die Augen und gab ein wohliges Brummen von sich. Er genoss den Augenblick und entschied spontan, dass er ewig so daliegen könnte. Dann fiel ihm jedoch noch etwas ein.

„Jack?", fragte er leise, ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Hmm."

„Was war eigentlich in dem Koffer?"

Roy erhielt keine Antwort auf seinen Frage, doch er spürte wie sich Jacks Lippen an seiner Haut zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

tbc.


	8. Unbegründete Zweifel

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**8 **

**Unbegründete Zweifel**

Kai stand am Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte durch die breite Glasfront nach draußen in den Garten. Es war bereits dunkel und der Garten wurde nur noch von einigen Scheinwerfern rund um das großzügige Anwesen schwach erleuchtet. Kai wusste, dass auf der anderen Seite der Hecke, die den Garten zu drei Seiten begrenzte, in unregelmäßigen Abständen die Wachen das Clans ihre Runden zogen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, aber an diesem Abend störte ihn dieses Wissen nicht so sehr wie das sonst der Fall war - es gab ihn ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Nicht weil er Angst gehabt hätte - zwar hatte ihn diese Entführung unweigerlich an eine andere, die schon Jahre zurück lag, erinnert, aber Asami hatte ihm nichts getan und Erinnerungen verblassten. Der Grund war ein anderer. Er wusste, dass solange er in diesem Anwesen war, keine Gefahr drohte, dass er Masa und den Clan erneut in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte. Kai hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass er als der Sohn des Chefs keinen Schritt tun konnte, ohne dabei unbeobachtet zu bleiben, aber er hatte es immer gehasst. Der einzige Bewacher, der ihm nie lästig gewesen war, war Masa.

Kai hatte die Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen, während er im dunklen Zimmer stand, seinen Blick nach draußen gerichtet, ohne jedoch wirklich etwas zu sehen. Der Austausch, der erst vor ein paar Stunden über die Bühne gegangen war, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Asamis Männer hatten ihn aus dem Auto gezogen und in eine verlassene Lagerhalle geführt, wo Masa sie bereits zusammen mit Kyosuke, Ashida und einem blonden, jungen Mann erwartet hatte. Asami hatte ebenfalls nur zwei seiner Leute dabei gehabt - ein Zeichen des Vertrauens. Genau genommen war der ganze Austausch nur eine Formalität gewesen.

Als Kai die Lagerhalle betreten hatte und sein Blick auf Masa gefallen war, hatte er deutlich gesehen wie sich grenzenlose Erleichterung auf Masas Gesicht widergespiegelt hatte. Er wusste jedoch nicht, ob dieser Ausdruck wirklich so deutlich zu sehen gewesen war, oder ob er ihn nur so genau gesehen hatte, weil er Masa so gut kannte. Kai war sich jedenfalls sicher, dass sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck viel mehr verraten hatte.

An den jungen Mann, der neben Kyosuke gestanden hatte, hatte er kaum mehr als einen Blick verschwendet, aber es hatte ihn zugegebenermaßen verwundert, dass er gegen ihn ausgetauscht werden sollte. Er hatte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gedacht, es ging um diesen mysteriösen Koffer, der allerdings nirgends zu sehen gewesen war. Erst im Auto hatte er von Masa erfahren, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Dieser Junge, Akihito Takaba, war nach dem, was Masa gesagt hatte, Asamis Sexspielzeug, aber irgendwie passte diese Geschichte nicht dazu, dass Asami der chinesischen Mafia nachgegeben hatte, um den Koffer und diesen Jungen wiederzubekommen. Nach allem, was Kai über Asami gehört hatte, machte er mit Leuten, die versuchten ihn zu erpressen kurzen Prozess und verhandelte nicht mit ihnen, egal worum es ging.

Nachdem alles wie erwartet ohne weitere Zwischenfälle abgelaufen war, hatten sie das Lagerhaus verlassen und waren zum Auto gegangen und sobald die Tür des Wagens hinter ihnen zugefallen war, hatte Masa ihn in seine Arme gezogen und so fest an sich gedrückt, dass Kai kaum noch Luft bekommen hatte. Doch angesichts der starken Arme, nach denen er sich so gesehnt hatte, und Masas Geruch, der ihm in die Nase stieg, entschied Kais Gehirn, dass Sauerstoff völlig überwertet wurde. Dann hatte Masa ihn ein Stück von sich weggeschoben, sein Gesicht mit den Händen umfangen und ihn so zärtlich geküsst, dass Kais Herz vollkommen aus dem Rhythmus gekommen war. Und in dem Moment war Kai klar geworden, dass Masa alles dafür tun würde, dass ihm nichts passierte, egal was man dafür von ihm verlangte.

Und genau das war das Problem.

Es klopfte leise an Kais Zimmertür und als er sich umdrehte, wurde die Tür bereits geöffnet und ein heller Schein fiel von draußen in das dunkle Zimmer. Es war Masa. Er betrat den Raum, ohne das Licht einzuschalten und schloss die Tür dann hinter sich.

Kai drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Er hörte Masas Schritte und spürte schließlich wie der andere seine Arme um ihn legte, nachdem er sich hinter ihn gestellt hatte. Kai lehnte sich zurück in diese Umarmung und spürte die Wärme, die von Masa ausging, da er nur noch sein weißes Hemd anhatte. Selbst die Krawatte hatte er schon abgelegt.

Einen Moment blieb es still zwischen ihnen und beide genossen den Augenblick, bis Masa leise zu sprechen begann.

„Es tut mir leid, Bon. Es tut mir so leid, dass du in diese ganze Sache hinein gezogen wurdest."

Kai schloss die Augen und seufzte lautlos. Er wollte nicht, dass Masa sich so fühlte. Wenn jemand Schuld an all dem hatte, dann war er es.

„Es war meine Schuld ok?", stellte Kai klar. „Wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte, wäre ich nicht entführt worden und Asami hätte dich nicht erpressen können. Tashiro wäre deswegen fast von der chinesischen Mafia umgebracht worden! Ich mache immer nur Ärger."

„Kai…", begann Masa vorwurfsvoll, doch Kai war noch nicht fertig und er ließ nicht zu, dass Masa ihn unterbrach. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und drehte sich um. Im schwachen Schein, der von den Lichtern draußen durch das Fenster fiel, sah er Masas Gesicht nur schemenhaft.

„Nein Masa, du hörst mir jetzt zu", forderte er bestimmt. „Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass mich jemand entführt hat, um an dich und den Clan heran zu kommen. Ich will, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist. Was würdest du tun, um mich zu retten?"

Masa antwortete ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern und blickte Kai dabei entschlossen in die Augen. „Alles."

„Und genau das darfst du nicht!", begehrte Kai vorwurfsvoll auf. „Du kannst nicht mein Leben über dein eigenes und den gesamten Clan stellen. Ich will nicht, dass du das tust. Das bin ich nicht wert, hörst du?"

Kai wich Masas Blick aus und sah zu Boden, bevor er leise weitersprach. „Das kann so nicht weitergehen. Ich bin nur eine Belastung für dich. Solange wir zusammen sind, bist du angreifbar und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir meinetwegen etwas passiert."

Kai brach ab und schluckte schwer. Es war beinahe unmöglich diese Worte auszusprechen, aber es musste sein.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis Kai Masas Finger unter seinem Kinn spürte, die langsam seinen Kopf anhoben und er schließlich direkt in die grauen Augen des anderen sah, die ihn ruhig und unbeirrt anblickten.

„Ich werde immer angreifbar sein, solange du lebst und der Clan ganz genauso. Du bist mein junger Herr, das warst du und das wirst du immer sein. Und allein aus diesem Grund, werde ich alles tun, um sicherzustellen, dass dir nichts passiert. Ich habe deinem Vater einst geschworen dich mit meinem Leben zu beschützen und das werde ich. Auch wenn wir nicht zusammen wären, würde ich ohne zu Zögern mein Leben für dich geben. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Und die Tatsache, dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst, ist nur ein Grund mehr, weshalb ich immer kommen werde, um dich zu retten und ich werde jeden vernichten, der versuchen sollte, dir weh zu tun."

Kai spürte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten, doch er blinzelte sie entschlossen weg. Er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass es ihm gelingen würde Masa zur Vernunft zu bringen. Dennoch hatte er es einfach versuchen müssen, obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass er es nicht überleben würde, wenn Masa tatsächlich auf ihn hören sollte.

„Und was Tashiro angeht", setzte Masa mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln hinterher, „der hat mittlerweile auch jemanden gefunden, der immer kommt, um ihn zu retten."

Kai gluckste leise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Du bist so ein sturer Bock, Masa", sagte er und versuchte dabei trotzig zu klingen, aber seine heisere Stimme machte das vollkommen zu Nichte.

Masa grinste schief. „Das hättest du dir überlegen müssen, bevor du mir dein Herz geschenkt hast. Jetzt gehört es mir."

Masa ließ seine Hand von Kais Kinn zu seiner Wange wandern und Kai schmiegte sich in diese Berührung, während Masa mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über Kais Unterlippe strich.

„Ich liebe dich, Kai. Daran wird sich nie etwas ändern."

Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf Kais Lippen und obwohl er diesen Satz von Masa schon unzählige Male gehört hatte, wurde ihm immer noch warm ums Herz.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Masa", antwortete er leise und sah den anderen dabei unentwegt an.

Erst als Masa sich langsam zu ihm hinunter beugte und seine Lippen zärtlich auf die seinen legte, schloss Kai die Augen und schlang die Arme um Masas Hals.

Der Kuss war sanft, aber intensiv und unendlich vertraut. Kai bekam augenblicklich weiche Knie und er war froh, dass er in weiser Voraussicht die Hände um Masa gelegt hatte und sich dadurch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Masa erkundete jeden Winkel seines süßen Mundes und Kai drängte sich an ihn, um ihm noch näher zu kommen. Er wünschte sich, dass Masa ihn nie wieder loslassen würde und zumindest was diesen Abend anging, wusste er, dass der andere ihm diesen Wunsch nur zu gern erfüllen würde.

Es kam ihm immer noch jedes Mal beinahe wie ein Traum vor, wenn er mit Masa zusammen war und der andere ihn mit seinen Küssen alles um ihn herum vergessen lassen konnte. Masa hatte eine Hand in Kais Nacken wandern lassen, während er seinen anderen Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, um seinen Bon an sich zu drücken. Kai war sich sicher, dass es niemanden auf der ganzen Welt gab, der besser küssen konnte, als Masa. Zwar lehnte er sich damit zugegebenermaßen etwas weit aus dem Fenster, da er kaum Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hatte, aber Masa schaffte es, ihn mit einem simple Kuss völlig verrückt nach ihm zu machen.

Kai spürte wie Masa langsam begann rückwärts zu gehen und er folgte ihm, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, wo Masa hin wollte und seine Füße bewegten sich beinahe von selbst, als Masa ihn mit sich zog. Im Gehen fuhren Masas Hände unter Kais T-Shirt und an den Stellen, an deinen Masas Fingerspitzen ihn berührten, begann Kais Haut angenehm zu kribbeln. Dann griffen die starken Hände nach dem Saum des T-Shirts und zogen es nach oben. Kai protestierte mit einem leisen Murren, als Masa ihren Kuss löste, um ihm das störende Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zu ziehen und es anschließend auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

Kai öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sie am Rand seines Bettes angelangt waren und Masa sich auf die Matratze setzte. Er öffnete die Beide und Kai trat dazwischen, während Masa ihn zu sich heran zog und seine Lippen Kais Hals attackierten. Kai seufzte leise, als Masa sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nahm und begann langsam daran zu knabbern. Zusammen mit Masas heißem Atem, der sein Ohr kitzelte, liefen mehrere kleine Schauer Kais Rücken hinunter und er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Masa besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Er liebte es, wenn Masa das mit ihm machte und der andere wusste das ganz genau. Es war Lust und Qual gleichermaßen, denn Kai konnte sich nie entscheiden, ob es ihn mehr erregte, als es kitzelte, oder umgekehrt.

Masa ließ schließlich von ihm ab und seine Lippen wanderten tiefer, bis er Kais rechte Brustwarze erreicht hatte, die er zuerst mit der Zunge umkreiste und dann in seinen Mund saugte - erst die eine und dann die andere. Kai stöhnte laut auf und streckte seine Arme aus, um sich an Masas Schultern festzuhalten. Am Anfang war es ihm peinlich gewesen, wenn ein lautes Stöhnen über seine Lippen gekommen war, doch die Unsicherheit war mit jedem Mal, da sie zusammen geschlafen hatten, verschwunden. Masa hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ihn unglaublich heiß machte, seinen Bon vor Lust stöhnen zu hören, Lust, die er ihm schenkte, und Kai hatte gelernt, dass ihm nichts peinlich sein musste, wenn sie zusammen waren und er sich einfach fallen lassen konnte. Masa würde ihn schon wieder auffangen, da war er sich sicher.

Kai hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Masa seine Hose geöffnet hatte, bis er sie ihm samt seinen Boxershort nach unten schob. Er fragte sich flüchtig, warum Masa ihn heute nicht mit endlosen Berührungen und Küssen, die er besonders gründlich auf allen seinen sensiblen Stellen verteilte, in den Wahnsinn treiben wollte, wo er doch sonst nichts lieber tat, doch die Antwort war schnell gefunden. Er hatte sich während des vergangenen Tages die größten Sorgen um seinen Bon gemacht und jetzt, da er ihn wieder in seinen Armen hielt, schaffte er es kaum noch sich zurück zuhalten. Er brauchte ihn, jetzt sofort, für eine sinnliche Verführung war später immer noch genügend Zeit.

Masas Hände packten Kais Hüften und zogen ihn nachdrücklich mit sich, als Masa sich zurücklehnte, und auf der Matratze zum Liegen kam. Kai verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel vorne über.

„Masa!", protestierte er überrascht, als er sich mit den Händen neben seinem Geliebten abfing. „Warte, ich muss…", begann er, ohne den Satz zu beenden und richtete sich wieder etwas auf, um seine Hose und seine Socken abzustreifen, bevor er sich über Masa auf das Bett kniete.

Masa zog ihn erneut zu einem heißen Kuss zu sich heran und Kais Oberkörper berührte den dünnen Stoff von Masas Hemd, während seine Erektion auf eine ähnlich harte Wölbung traf, die durch den Stoff von Masas Hose bestens zu spüren war. Kai stöhnte in den Kuss und begann sein Becken an Masa zu reiben, während er sich daran machte, die Knöpfe von Masas Hemd zu öffnen. Er wollte seine Finger über die harten Muskeln wandern lassen und die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren. Als er das Hemd endlich offen hatte - und er hatte dabei verwunderlicherweise keinen einzigen Knopf abgerissen - ließ er seine Finger über Masas Brust wandern und begann dann eine von Masas Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefingen zu rollen. Kai spürte, wie ein Zittern durch Masas ganzen Körper lief und er seine Hüften nach oben bewegte, was wiederum Kai ein ersticktes Keuchen entlockte.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Masa den Kuss unterbrochen und seine Hände öffneten mit fahrigen Bewegungen seine Hose, bevor er den Oberkörper halb herum drehte, um die Schublade von Kais Nachtkästchen zu öffnen und eine Tube Gleitcreme heraus zu holen.

Kai nahm sich unterdessen die Zeit im schwachen Licht des Zimmers den großen Drachen auf Masas breiter Brust zu bewundern und verfolgte fasziniert wie sich jede einzelne, bunte Schuppe bewegte, als Masa seine Muskeln unter der tätowierten Haut anspannte. Er war von diesem atemberaubenden Kuss immer noch völlig außer Atem und seine Burst hob und senkte sich immer noch in raschen Abständen, als Masa schließlich seine Hüften ein Stück nach oben drückte.

„Knie dich richtig hin", forderte mit heiserer Stimme und Kai tat, was Masa von ihm wollte.

Einen Moment darauf spürte er, wie sich Masas Finger um seine Erektion legten und mit langsamen Bewegungen hinauf und hinunter strichen, während er mit einem glitschigen Finger in Kai eindrang. Kai schloss die Augen, stöhnte leise und versuchte sich zu entspannen, was ihm nicht sehr schwer viel, als Masa seinen Finger langsam hinein und wieder hinaus bewegte. Nach ein paar Bewegungen nahm er einen zweiten hinzu und Kai biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Masas Finger ihn an diesem einen Punkt zu massieren begannen, der Schockwellen durch seinen ganzen Körper sendete. Zusammen mit der Hand, die immer noch um seine Erektion lag, musste er sich beherrschen, um dem Ganzen nicht vorzeitig ein Ende zu bereiten. Er wollte mit Masa zusammen kommen und ihn dabei tief in sich spüren. Als Masa einen dritten Finger hinzunahm, hielt Kais es nicht länger aus.

„Masa bitte… nimm ich endlich, ich kann nicht mehr", bettelte er und Kai wusste, dass Masa nur auf diese Worte gewartet hatte. Er war immer besonders gründlich, wenn es darum ging Kai vorzubereiten, denn er wollte seinem Bon auf keinen Fall weh tun. Erst wenn Kai ungeduldig wurde, wusste er, dass es genug war.

Masa zog seine Finger zurück und rieb seine Erektion mit dem Gleitmittel ein, bevor Kai sich auf seiner Brust abstützte, und sich dann langsam Zentimeter für Zentimeter auf Masa senkte. Er spürte nur einen dumpfen Schmerz, als Masas in ihn eindrang und sich seine Muskeln weiteten, um die harte Erektion in sich aufnehmen zu können. Als Masa ganz in ihm war, warf Kai den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut, so überwältigend war das Gefühl.

Masas Hände lagen auf Kais Hüften und nach einem kurzen Moment, drückte er seinen Bon wieder nach oben, um ihm bei seinen Bewegungen zu helfen. Kai hob sein Becken an und ließ sich dann wieder fallen, wobei er Masas Rhythmus folgte. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sein ganzer Körper bestand nur noch aus Lust. Bei jedem Stoß, mit dem Masa ihm von unten entgegen kam, traf er diesen süßen Punkt in seinem Inneren, der Kai einen konstanten Strom aus Stöhnen und Keuchen über die Lippen kommen ließ. Er könnte ewig so weiter machen, doch als Masa schließlich seine Finger wieder um seine Erektion legte, wurde es schlagartig zu gut, um noch länger zu dauern und Kai kam mit einem heiseren Schrei zum Höhepunkt. Nur am Rande spürte er, wie Masa sich für einen Moment anspannte und ihm dann folgte.

Kais ließ sich auf Masas Oberkörper fallen und atmete heftig, während er einfach nur den Moment genoss. Sein Gehirn war vollkommen leer gefegt. Er spürte Masas erhitzte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und hörte den schnellen Herzschlag direkt an seinem Ohr. Masas Arme umfingen ihn und Kai kuschelte sich näher an den anderen.

„Was hältst du von einem heißen Bad?", fragte Masa, bevor er ihn liebevoll hinters Ohr küsste.

Kai seufzte glücklich. „Sehr viel", antwortete er zufrieden, ohne sich jedoch auch nur im Mindesten zu bewegen.

Masa lachte leise und Kai spürte die Vibration unter seiner Brust. Der anderen wusste, dass er seinen Bon wohl oder übel ins Badezimmer tragen musste, aber das machte ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Er würde alles für diesen Jungen tun und Kai wusste, dass er sich immer auf ihn verlassen konnte, das hatte er ihm schon unzählige Male bewiesen.

tbc.


	9. Rollenverteilung

So, das letzte Kapitel. Hier werdet ihr noch einmal richtig auf eure Kosten kommen ^^ Ich hoffe ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben! LG CarpeDiem

**

* * *

**

**Der Rosa Deal**

**by CarpeDiem**

**9 **

**Rollenverteilung**

Akihito beobachtete Asamis Profil im Schein der hellen Morgensonne, die ihre Strahlen zaghaft durch die großen Fenster des Schlafzimmers warf. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den eleganten Zügen des anderen Mannes abwenden. Einige schwarze Haare fielen ihm in die hohe Stirn, doch es sah spielerisch aus und nicht geradezu einschüchternd gut aussehend wie sonst immer. Außerdem hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und ohne den stechender Blick, der Akihito sonst aus der goldenen Iris entgegen starrte, hätte er Asami ewig betrachten können. Jedes Model auf der Welt würde ihn wohl um diese gerade Nase und seine markanten Wangenknochen beneiden, doch die Natur hatte entschieden, diese vollkommenen Gesichtszüge an einen Waffenhändler und Drogendealer zu verschwenden, anstatt einem Schauspieler eine Freude zu machen.

Asami benutzte dieses attraktive Gesicht wie eine Maske und verwandelte es mit seinem arroganten und selbstgefälligen Auftreten und dem gleichgültigen Blick in seinen goldenen Augen in kalte Perfektion. Niemand konnte bestreiten, dass Asami schön war, doch er war es auf die Art und Weise wie man einen Panther bewunderte und das tat man besten durch die dicken Gitterstäbe eines Käfigs.

Wenn Asami jedoch schlief, wirkten seine Gesichtszüge nicht hart und bedrohlich, sondern vollkommen entspannt und beinahe friedlich. Akihito hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so unglaublich faszinierend sein könnte einem anderen Menschen beim Schlafen zuzusehen, doch er genoss jede Sekunde in der er Asami ohne seine Maske sehen konnte. Manchmal wünschte er sich diese Seite von Asami öfter zu sehen zu bekommen und nicht nur dann, wenn er schlief, doch Akihito wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde.

Es war überhaupt ein Wunder, dass er Asami beim Schlafen beobachten konnte. Er wusste nicht, warum es so war, aber aus irgendeinem Grund schien sich Asami in seiner Gegenwart unterbewusst sicher zu fühlen, denn wenn sie nach dem Sex in Asamis Bett einschliefen und Akihito das Glück hatte, als erster aufzuwachen, konnte er durch die Wohnung spazieren, ohne dass Asami aufwachte. Das passierte jedoch nicht allzu oft, denn meistens war er nach mehreren Stunden Sex einfach zu erschöpft, um vor Asami aufzuwachen oder Asami war am frühen Morgen bereits verschwunden. Akihito hatte nicht die leiste Ahnung wie der andere mit den paar Stunden Schlaf, die er sich erlaubte, auskam.

Noch einen weiteren, langen Moment ließ Akihito seinen Blick über Asamis schlafende Gestalt wandern, die zur Hälfte unter dem Laken verborgen war, doch dann erregte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Strahlen der Sonne, die das große Schlafzimmer in ein kaltes Licht tauchten, trafen auf Metall und Akihito drehte seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite, als ihn die Reflexion blendete. Zwischen den Streben des Kopfteils hingen immer noch die Handschellen, mit denen Asami ihn vergangene Nacht ans Bett gefesselt hatte und Akihito rieb sich geistesabwesend die Handgelenke. Die roten Striemen, die das Metall hinterlassen hatte, waren immer noch deutlich zu sehen, denn die Handschellen waren keinesfalls die Spielzeugvariante mit dem buntem Fell daran - das waren sie nie. Asami war schließlich ein kaltherziger Bastard und er hatte sich noch nie darum geschert, ob er Akihito weh tat.

Mit einem Blick auf die zerwühlten Laken und die Handschellen am Kopfende des Bettes lief die ganze Szene noch einmal vor Akihitos geistigem Auge ab.

**Flashback**

Akihito folgte Asami mit einem missmutigen Blick durch das großzügige Apartment in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Asami hatte, seitdem sie direkt nach dem Austausch in die schwarze Limousine gestiegen waren, kein Wort mit ihm geredet und Akihito war während der Fahrt immer wütender geworden. Natürlich hatte er sich nicht der Illusion hingegeben, dass Asami ihn zärtlich in die Arme schließen und leidenschaftlich küssen würde, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war, aber er hatte erwartet, dass Asami zumindest irgendetwas tun würde. Selbst einen Quickie auf der breiten Rückbank des Autos hatte Akihito auf der Rechnung gehabt. Er wusste, dass Asami sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, das bewies er jedes Mal wieder eindrucksvoll, wenn er jedem die Hölle heiß machte, der es wagte Akihito zu nahe zu kommen, aber dieses Wissen reichte auf eine beunruhigende Weise nicht mehr aus.

Akihito konnte Asami durch die offene Tür des Schlafzimmers sehen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und zog sein Jackett und seine Weste aus und ließ beides achtlos hinter sich auf den Boden fallen. Als nächstes zog er sich seine Krawatte vom Hals und warf sie ebenfalls auf den Kleiderhaufen. Asami hatte immer noch kein Wort mit ihm geredet und obwohl Akihito sich eingebildet hatte, langsam besser darin zu werden in Asamis Gesicht zu lesen, hatte er keine Ahnung was ihn im Schlafzimmer erwarten würde. Diese stoische Ruhe, die Asami an den Tag legte, verunsicherte ihn, genauso wie sie ihn ärgerte. Er wollte eine Regung von Asami sehen, irgendetwas, dass ihm zeigte, dass er mehr für den anderen war, als nur sein Eigentum, und dass es noch einen anderen Grund gab, warum er ihn immer wieder rettete, als den, dass er vor seinen Feinden keine Schwäche zeigte.

Akihito betrat das Schlafzimmer und bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, fand er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gedrückt wieder. Asami presste ihn mit seinem Gewicht gegen das harte Holz und Akihito konnte ein überraschtes und zugleich schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Seine Hände wurden gepackt und nicht weniger grob zu beiden Seite seines Kopfes gegen die Tür gepresst, während Asami sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken vergrub. Akihito wollte gerade anfangen, sich zu wehren und Asami ein paar wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf zu werfen, als er Asamis leise Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr hörte.

„Wenn du dich noch ein Mal von irgendjemandem entführen lässt, dann schwöre ich dir, bring ich dich eigenhändig um. Tu mir das nie wieder an."

Als der zweite Satz Akihitos Denken erreichte, setzte sein Herz für einen Schlag aus, nur um danach doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen. Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass Asami vor sich selbst zugab, wie sehr er Akihito brauchte und jeder dieser Momente war unglaublich kostbar. Das letzte Mal, war auf Feilongs Schiff gewesen, nachdem Akihito angeschossen worden war.

Doch bevor Akihito weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, nahm Asami seinen Kopf wieder zurück und verschloss dann seine Lippen mit einem harten Kuss, der Akihitos Gehirn augenblicklich lahm legte. Jeder Gedanke an die Worte, die er von dem anderen gehört hatte, floh in weite Ferne. Nichts war mehr wichtig, außer diesen drängenden Lippen, die sich grob auf die seinen pressten und der forschen Zunge, die durch seinen Mund tobte. Ohne dass Akihito es hätte verhindern können, versuchte er instinktiv Asami auszuweichen, doch Asami ließ es nicht zu und gab Akihitos Handgelenke frei, um stattdessen seinen Kopf festzuhalten.

Der Kuss war hart und drängend, genauso wie tausend andere Male zuvor, in denen Asami ihn schon geküsst hatte, doch dieses Mal schmeckte der Kuss seltsam. Akihito glaubte etwas wie Verzweiflung hinter Asamis grobem Vorgehen zu spüren und die Art wie er sich an ihn klammerte, ließ Akihitos Herz noch schneller schlagen.

Je länger der Kuss dauerte, desto mehr versank Akihito in diesem ungewohnten Strudel in dem sich über das Verlangen noch etwas anderes schob, das diesen Kuss intimer und vertrauter werden ließ, als Akihito es jemals erlebt hatte. Auch wenn Asami nicht in der Lage war ihm mit Worten zu zeigen, dass er ihn liebte, erreichte Akihito diese Botschaft dennoch. Asamis Lippen lagen nach wie vor grob auf den seinen, und sein Körper presste ihn gegen das harte Holz der Tür in seinem Rücken, doch Akihito hob seine Arme und vergrub seine Finger in Asamis Haaren, um ihn noch näher zu sich heran zu ziehen.

Während Asami ihn weiterhin mit einer Hand in seinem Nacken festhielt, fuhr er mit der anderen unter Akihitos T-Shirt. Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und zielgerichtet, als seine Finger über Akihitos Bauch nach oben fuhren, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Asami nahm Akihitos linke Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und begann daran zu ziehen. Gleichzeig rieb er sein Becken gegen die deutliche Erhebung, die sich bereits unter Akihitos Jeans abzeichnete.

Akihito stöhnte in den Kuss. Asamis Finger an seiner Brustwarze überschritten die Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz, doch Akihito drängte sich dennoch näher an ihn. Diese süße Welle aus Schmerz, die durch seinen Körper lief, riss auf ihrem Weg alles mit sich und endete schließlich genau zwischen seinen Beinen. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, doch er brauchte den Schmerz und er liebte ihn, weil er seine Erregung auf teuflische Weise ins Unermessliche steigerte. Asami wusste verdammt genau, was er tun musste, um Akihito unbeschreibliche Lust zu verschaffen. Er hatte es bereits gewusst, bevor Akihito es selbst gewusst hatte, aber selbst jetzt wollte Akihito sich nicht eingestehen, dass er genoss was Asami mit ihm tat - egal was er mit ihm anstellte.

Seine Hose wurde ihm bereits schmerzhaft eng und dabei half es nicht im Mindesten, dass Asami seine eigene Erregung weiterhin hart gegen Akihitos Unterleib rieb. Wieder einmal hatte Asami ihn in kürzester Zeit dazu gebracht, dass er alles dafür tun würde, um endlich kommen zu dürfen, obwohl er ihn bis jetzt kaum angefasst hatte. Doch Asamis Lippen lagen immer noch unnachgiebig auf seinen und so blieb ihm nicht einmal die Möglichkeit sich aufs Betteln zu verlegen.

Nachdem sich Asamis geschickte Finger auch ausgiebig um Akihitos andere Brustwarze gekümmert hatten und Akihito bei dieser Behandlung glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, ließ Asami von ihm ab und unterbrach den Kuss. Als nächstes packte er Akihito am Kragen seines T-Shirts und zog ihn von der Tür weg. Akihito stolperte beinahe, als sich Asami mit ihm umdrehte und ihn in Richtung Bett stieß.

„Ausziehen", befahl Asami mit rauer Stimme.

Akihito starrte ihn an, unfähig sich zu bewegen, als Asami als nächstes mit einer Bewegung sein eigenes, weißes Hemd auseinander riss. Einige Knöpfe sprangen dabei in mehrere Richtungen davon, bevor er das Hemd hinter sich auf den Boden fallen ließ. Der Anblick, der sich Akihito bot, war einfach atemberaubend. Er konnte jeden einzelnen Muskel auf Asamis glatter Brust sehen und die Mischung aus Bedrohlichkeit und geballtem Sex ließ Akihito hart schlucken. Anschließend öffnete Asami seine Hose, ohne sie jedoch auszuziehen und die goldenen Augen bedachten Akihito mit einem scharfen und missbilligenden Blick, nachdem er Asamis Befehl nicht Folge geleistet hatte.

Mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen ging er auf Akihito zu, der mit einem Mal aus seiner Starre erwachte. Er hatte schon mehr als ein Kleidungsstück aufgrund von Asamis rücksichtsloser Behandlung verloren und er beeilte sich daher, sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen, bevor Asami auf die Idee kam es ebenfalls zu zerreißen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er seine Hose, nachdem das T-Shirt auf dem Boden gelandet war und streifte sie sich samt seinen blauen Boxershort von den Hüften.

Ein Lächeln spielte um Asamis schmale Lippen, als er sah wie eilig es Akihito mit einem Mal hatte seine Kleidung zu verlieren.

„Braver Junge", lobte er spöttisch, bevor er Akihito rückwärts auf das große Bett zu drängte.

Akihito wich instinktiv vor ihm zurück legte sich auf den Rücken, als er gegen die Kante des Bettes stieß. Asami folgte ihm und setzte sich über seine Hüften. Dabei stieß Akihitos harte Erektion gegen den rauen Stoff von Asamis Hose und er stöhnte leise, bevor Asami seinen Mund erneut mit einem heißen Kuss verschloss.

Währenddessen ließ Asami seine Finger über Akihitos Bauch wandern, doch er schlug nicht die ersehnte Richtung nach unten ein, sondern begann mit seinen Händen ganz langsam an Akihitos Seiten nach oben zu fahren. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, warum er es tat, hob Akihito unwillkürlich seine Hände über den Kopf, um Asami eine gerade Linie zu bieten. Die starken Händen strichten seine Arme hinauf und blieben schließlich mit sanftem Druck um seine Handgelenke herum liegen. Erst als Akihito kurz hintereinander zwei Mal ein metallisches Klicken hörte, setzte sein Denken wieder ein. Er versucht seine Hände zu bewegen, doch sie saßen fest.

Asami hatte sich über ihm aufgerichtet und sah mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf ihn herab. Ein schneller Blick nach oben bestätigte Akihito, dass Asami ihn soeben mit Handschellen an die Streben des Bettes gefesselt hatte und er war auch noch so blöd gewesen ihm dabei zu helfen!

„Verdammt, was soll das?! Mach mich sofort los!", fauchte Akihito wütend und versuchte sinnloserweise an den Handschellen zu ziehen, doch natürlich brachte ihm das rein gar nichts, bis auf den Umstand, dass ihm das kalte Metall in die Haut schnitt.

Asami stützte sich mit seinen Händen rechts und links neben Akihitos Kopf ab und beugte sich dann zu ihm hinunter, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von Akihitos entfernt war. Das gefährliche Lächeln, das um seine Mundwinkel spielte, gefiel Akihito überhaupt nicht und er verstummte abrupt, als Asami ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

„Nein", antwortete Asami schlicht und vergrub seinen Kopf anschließend in Akihitos Halsbeuge, um mit seinen Zähnen und Lippen Akihitos Hals zu attackierten.

Asami arbeitete sich langsam und methodisch an Akihitos Körper hinunter. Der Blonde hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte unaufhörlich, immer dann, wenn Asami einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle besondere Aufmerksamkeit entgegen brachte. Dann hatte Asami endlich sein Ziel erreicht und ließ Akihitos Erektion fast vollständig in seinen Mund gleiten.

Akihito stöhnte laut auf und schloss die Augen. Was Asami da mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen anstellte, war einfach unglaublich. Es war die reinste Folter und Akihito hatte gar keine andere Wahl, als Asami zu erliegen. Er verlor sich vollkommen in den Gefühlen, die seinen Körper überschwemmten und betete gleichzeitig, dass Asami nicht aufhören würde.

Kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich ein kühler, feuchter Finger an seinem Eingang zu schaffen machten und einen Moment darauf in ihn eindrang. Asami nahm gleich darauf einen zweiten Finger hinzu und suchte in seinem Inneren nach diesem Punkt, der Sterne vor Akihitos Augen explodieren ließ, als er ihn traf. Zusammen mit Asamis Zunge, die über sein Eichel fuhr, glaubte Akihito vor Geilheit augenblicklich sterben zu müssen. Doch Asamis Bewegungen waren nicht genug, um ihn kommen zu lassen. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Und die Ewigkeit war ihm nicht genug. Er wollte es jetzt. Er wollte es vor fünf Minuten! Also tat er das einzige, was er tun konnte - er verlegte sich aufs Betteln.

„Asami… biiiiitteee."

Der heiße Mund um seine Erektion verschwand, als Asami den Kopf hob und ihn ansah.

„Ich bin sicher, das kannst du besser, Akihito", sagte er und ließ seine Zunge wieder über die Spitze von Akihitos Erektion tanzen.

Akihito stöhnte laut. Er wusste, was Asami von ihm hören wollte - es war immer dasselbe. Es reichte Asami nicht mehr nur seinen Körper zu besitzen, er wollte Akihitos Herz und seine Seele gleichermaßen in Besitz nehmen. Und dieses Wissen genügte Akihito, um sich Asami freiwillig zu ergeben. Er liebte diesen verfluchten Bastard und es gab rein gar nichts was er dagegen tun konnte - und in diesem Moment gab es auch nichts, was er dagegen tun wollte.

„Bitte… bitte Asami fick mich…"

Asami leckte ein letztes Mal über die Spitze von Akihitos harter Erektion, bevor er seine Finger zurückzog. Dann legte er sich mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen Akihitos Beine über die Schultern und brachte sich in Position um sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter in Akihito zu versenken.

Akihito hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach hinten geworfen, während Asami in ihn eindrang. Es tat weh, aber es war auch ein unglaubliches Gefühl, zu spüren wie Asami ihn dehnte, soweit, dass er glaubte es kaum noch ertragen zu können. Dann endlich war Asamis volle Länge in ihm und Akihito ließ die Luft, der er angehalten hatte, in einem lauten Stöhnen entweichen.

Asami beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn hart und verlangend, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und dann begann sich zu bewegen.

Akihito biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um halbwegs bei Verstand zu bleiben, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Bereits nach wenigen Stößen bebte sein ganzer Körper unkontrolliert und alles in ihm fieberte nach Erlösung. Asami schien es nicht anders zu gehen, denn er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen immer weiter und als seine Hand schließlich nach Akihitos Erektion griff, hielt Akihito es nicht mehr länger aus. Mit einem erstickten Schrei erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt und spürte, wie er Asami mit sich riss, der einen Moment darauf tief in ihm kam.

Akihito atmete schwer und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Matratze fallen. Er spürte wie sein Herz in seiner Brust wie wild schlug und er fühlte sich ungemein befriedigt. Als er die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, dass Asami ihn ansah. Auch Asamis Atem ging stoßweise und einige Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Er blickte mit einem warmen Glanz in den goldenen Augen zu ihm hinunter und hob dann eine Hand, um Akihito mit seinen Fingern sanft über die Wange zu fahren. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn langsam und zärtlich.

**Flashback Ende**

Akihito spürte immer noch wie seine Lippen kribbelten, wenn er an diesen Kuss dachte. Anschließend hatte Asami die Handschellen geöffnet und ihn mit unter die Dusche genommen, wo er Akihito unter dem heißen Wasser gleich noch einmal vernascht hatte.

Akihito wandte seinen Blick von Asami ab und stand aus dem Bett auf, um in die Küche zu gehen und sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, doch er kam nicht weit. Nachdem er das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, und durch Asamis großes Wohnzimmer Richtung Küche ging, entdeckte er etwas auf dem gläsernen Couchtisch, das ihn mitten in der Bewegung stehen bleiben ließ. Auf der gläsernen Oberfläche lag der silberne Aluminiumkoffer, den Akihito das letzte Mal im Parkhaus gesehen hatte.

Akihito drehten den Kopf und spähte durch die offene Schlafzimmertür, doch Asami lag immer noch schlafend in den zerwühlten Laken und so trat er näher heran und betrachtete den Koffer eingehender. Er wollte zu gerne wissen, was sich darin befand, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass der Inhalt - aus was auch immer er bestehen sollte - dieses ganze Durcheinander bestimmt nicht wert gewesen war.

Mit beiden Händen schob Akihito die Schnallen an der Seite des Koffers auseinander und als er feststellte, dass der Koffer nicht verschlossen war, ließ er sie so leise wie möglich aufschnappen. Dann öffnete er langsam den Deckel.

Akihito wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet. Der Koffer war vollständig mit schwarzem Schaumstoff ausgekleidet und das einzige, was sich darin befand, war ein kleines Glasfläschchen, das eingebettet in die schützende Füllung inmitten des Bodens lag.

Akihito runzelte die Stirn. Dieser ganze Aufstand wegen diesem kleinen Fläschchen?

Einen Moment lang musterte Akihito das Fläschchen neugierig, bevor er es herausnahm und zwischen zwei Fingern vor sich in die Luft hielt. Der Inhalt bestand aus einer schwach rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit, die vollkommen durchsichtig war. Akihito schüttelte das Fläschchen ein wenig und beobachtete wie die Flüssigkeit darin von einer Seite zur anderen schwappte, ohne dabei jedoch Blasen zu werfen. Vorsichtig, um nichts davon zu verschütten, öffnete er dann den Verschluss. Er hatte das Fläschchen noch nicht einmal in Richtung seiner Nase bewegt, als er bereits den Geruch der Flüssigkeit wahrnahm, der ihn augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung Inne halten ließ. Der durchdringende Geruch von Alkohol gemischt mit einem schweren Duft nach Lilien kitzelte Akihito in der Nase, aber was noch viel wichtiger war: Er kannte diesen Geruch.

Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Akihito in die Vergangenheit zurück versetzt. Er befand sich im Club Sion in einem der Hinterzimmer. Asami stand über ihn gebeugt, in seiner Hand ein kleines Fläschchen mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit, die einen seltsamen Geruch verströmte, während Akihito vollkommen hilflos und nackt mit schwarzen Ledergurten gefesselt auf einem Tisch saß. Das war ihr erstes Treffen gewesen und Akihito würde diesen eigenartigen Geruch niemals vergessen. Asami hatte ihn die Dämpfe aus dem Fläschchen einatmen lassen und danach hatte er das Gefühl gehabt innerlich zu verbrennen und er war unweigerlich hart geworden, als Asami ihn angefasst hatte.

Akihito schloss den Deckel des Fläschchens, bevor er zu viel davon einatmen konnte. Dann drehte er es in den Strahlen der aufgehenden Morgensonne, die durch das große Panoramafenster fielen, hin und her. Die rosafarbene Flüssigkeit war eine Droge, ein Aphrodisiakum und er konnte sich denken, für wen Asami dieses Fläschchen besorgt hatte: für ihn. Und anscheinend war es ziemlich schwer gewesen an die Droge heran zu kommen, denn immerhin hatte Asami Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um sie wieder zu beschaffen.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Akihito was er jetzt damit anstellen sollte. Er hatte keine Lust noch einmal Bekanntschaft mit diesem Zeug zu machen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie diese Droge ihn dazu gebracht hatte alles andere zu vergessen, bis nichts mehr von Bedeutung gewesen war, außer seine Lust. Das Gefühl keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper zu haben, war ihm noch erschreckend gut in Erinnerung geblieben.

Und mit einem Mal schlich sich ein Gedanke in Akihitos Kopf - ein sehr gefährlicher und vielleicht gerade auch deshalb so unglaublich verlockender Gedanke.

Akihito drehte den Kopf und sah durch die offene Tür ins Schlafzimmer. Asami lag immer noch schlafend in seinem Bett, seine Hände lagen über seinem Kopf auf der Matratze genau unter den Handschellen, die immer noch an den Streben des Bettes hingen. Wenn Akihito die Handschellen nur ein kleines Stück tiefer setzen würde…

Mit dem kleinen Glasfläschchen in der Hand ging Akihito bedacht leise zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er stellte es auf den Nachttisch und setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett. Asami bewegte sich nicht. Er würde schnell handeln müssen und dabei hoffen, dass Asami nicht plötzlich aufwachte. Akihito streckte seine Hände nach den Handschellen aus. Für einen Moment kamen ihm Zweifel…

Aber letztendlich war die Versuchung zu stark, Asami nur ein einziges Mal seiner Gnade ausgeliefert zu sehen. Mit der Droge würde er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper haben und auch wenn Akihito natürlich nicht vorhatte ihn physisch zu quälen, so war allein der Gedanke Macht über diesen Mann zu haben so berauschen, dass Akihito gar nicht anders konnte.

Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen griff er nach den Handschellen und hielt sie so fest, dass sie kein Geräusch machten, während er sie ein paar Streben weiter nach unten versetzte, sodass er Asamis Hände erreichen konnte. Dann schloss er so geräuschlos und schnell wie möglich die Handschellen um Asamis Handgelenke - gerade so eng, dass es genügen würde - bevor er nach dem Fläschchen griff, es öffnete und es Asami unter die Nase hielt.

Asami atmete ein paar Mal ein, bevor ihn der eigenartige Geruch aufweckte. Er verzog das Gesicht und schlug dann die Augen auf, während er unwillkürlich versuchte seine Hände zu bewegen. Die Handschellen klimperten an den Metallstreben des Bettes, als seine Versuche die Position seiner Arme zu verändern, an den Fesseln scheiterten. Sein Blick fiel auf Akihito, der sich beeilt hatte, sich über Asamis Oberschenkel zu setzen.

„Was zum…!", setzte Asami heiser an, doch er verstummte, als er das Glasfläschchen in Akihitos rechter Hand erblickte und ein mörderischer Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, was all das zu bedeuten hatte. Er hörte auf an den Handschellen zu zerren und ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Anscheinend sah er keinen Sinn darin Akihito zu befehlen die Handschellen zu öffnen, da er wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde. Noch hatte er seine Sinne unter Kontrolle, aber das würde sich schon sehr bald ändern.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen", sagte Asami leise und funkelte Akihito mit seinen goldenen Augen gefährlich an.

Akihito verzog kurz das Gesicht, blieb jedoch weiterhin auf Asamis Oberschenkeln sitzen.

„Damit habe ich gerechnet", gab er zu, aber dann breitete sich ein mutwilliges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus. „Aber das ist es mir wert."

Seine Augen glitten über Asamis perfekten Körper, der im Moment ganz ihm gehörte und er spürte wie er allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Asami ihm ausgeliefert war, hart wurde. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass ihn das so dermaßen anmachen würde. Dann beugte sich Akihito zu Asami hinunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge, während sich seine Lippen und Zähne an Asamis Hals zu schaffen machten. Er verteilte feuchte Küsse auf der weichen Haut und immer wenn er eine Stelle fand, die ihm besonders gut gefiel, nahm er sie zwischen seine Zähne und biss leicht zu, nur um sie anschließend mit seiner Zunge wieder zu beruhigen.

Akihito achtete dabei genau auf Asamis Reaktionen. Er konnte hören wie sich der Atem des anderen unweigerlich beschleunigte und sich seine Brust in raschen Abständen hob und senkte. Die Droge begann bereits zu wirken.

Akihito ließ seine Hände über Asamis Brust wandern und fuhr mit den Fingernägeln leicht über Asamis Brustwarzen, die sich bei dieser Behandlung augenblicklich versteiften. Als Akihito eine Brustwarte zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm und begann daran zu ziehen, hörte er ein leises Keuchen von Asami und als er seine Zähne sanft in die zarte Haut hinter Asamis Ohr grub, spürte er, wie der andere unter ihm erschauerte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Akihitos Lippen aus und einen Moment darauf hob er den Kopf.

Nichts hatte ihn jedoch auf das Bild vorbereitet, dass sich ihm bieten würde und er nahm die Szene vollständig in sich auf, um sie nie wieder zu vergessen. Asami hatte den Kopf nach hinten fallen lassen und seine Augen geschlossen. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und seine muskulöser Oberkörper mit den harten Brustwarzen, die sich dunkel auf der hellen Haut abzeichneten, hob und senkte sich in rascher Folge. Akihitos Blick glitt tiefer und folgte der Linie aus dunklen Haaren, die vom Bauchnabel an tiefer führte bis hinunter zu Asamis Erektion, auf der bereits die erste Feuchtigkeit glitzerte, obwohl Akihito ihn bis jetzt kaum angefasst hatte.

Mit Mühe riss sich Akihito von diesem einmaligen Anblick los und glitt dann an Asamis Körper hinab. Er hielt es für einigermaßen sicher von Asamis Oberschenkeln aufzustehen, denn die Droge sollte sein Gehirn mittlerweile soweit vernebelt haben, dass er Akihito nicht mehr gefährlich werden würde. Akihito passte jedoch auf, denn immerhin war das hier unter ihm immer noch Asami und diesen Mann selbst in dieser Situation als ungefährlich zu bezeichnen, wäre ein schwerer Fehler. Doch als Akihito mit seinen Händen über Asamis Hüften nach unten und weiter über seine Oberschenkel fuhr, öffnete Asami wie von selbst seine Beine, sodass Akihito sich dazwischen setzen konnte.

Akihito entschied jedoch Asami erst ein wenig zu quälen, bevor er ihm geben würde, was er wollte. Deshalb beugte er sich wieder hinunter und leckte an der Innenseite von Asamis Oberschenkeln empor, ohne jedoch auch nur in die Nähe von Asamis harter Erektion zu kommen. Er machte das hier ja schließlich nicht zu seinem Vergnügen - zumindest nicht ausschließlich. Akihito trieb diese Spiel eine Zeit lang, bis er hörte, worauf er gewartet hatte - ein frustriertes, erregtes Stöhnen, das von einem automatischen Heben seine Hüften begleitet wurde.

Erneut gestattete sich Akihito ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, bevor er Asamis Erektion mit den Fingern umschloss und dann über die feuchtglänzende Spitze leckte. Ein ersticktes Stöhnen drang an Akihitos Ohren mit dem er im Moment mehr als zufrieden war und einen Moment darauf, ließ er Asamis Erektion ein Stück weit in seinen Mund gleiten. Er hielt sich jedoch nicht allzu lange damit auf mit dem heißen Fleisch zu spielen, schließlich hatte er noch etwas anderes mit Asami vor. Er hatte sich schon mehr als ein Mal ausgemalt, was er tun würde, wenn Asami ihm ausgeliefert wäre, auch wenn er nie damit gerechnet hatte, dass so etwas tatsächlich einmal passieren würde.

Akihito hob den Kopf und kroch dann wieder nach oben. Er kniete sich über Asamis Hüften und stützte sich mit den Händen auf Asamis Brust ab. Asami hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah Akihito mit leicht verschleierten Blicken an. Akihito beugte sich zu ihm hinunter bis ihre Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich mich auf dich setze und dich reite, dann musst du es nur sagen, Asami. Bitte mich darum und ich werde alles tun, was du willst", flüsterte Akihito anzüglich.

Zwar wusste er, dass Asami das nicht so ohne weiteres tun würde, auch nicht während sein Körper aufgrund der Droge in Flammen stand, aber er hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Hier ging es nicht um Liebe oder Sex, sondern auch um ein ganz klein wenig Macht. Und Akihito würde diese Situation nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen - jetzt, da er zum ersten Mal ein wenig Macht über diesen Mann hatte, die dieser ihm unter dem Einfluss des Aphrodisiakums wenn auch eher unfreiwillig gewährte, würde er sie auch auskosten.

Der Blick in den goldenen Augen klärte sich ein wenig, gerade soweit, dass Asami es schaffte Akihito gefährlich anzufunkeln.

„Das werde ich nicht tun."

Akihito ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ganz wie du willst", antwortete er betont gleichgültig, doch innerlich freute er sich diebisch über diese Antworte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet und es wäre auch zu langweilig gewesen, wenn Asami ihm jetzt schon nachgegeben hätte.

Akihito richtete sich wieder auf und beugte sich zum Nachttisch hinüber, in dem er die oberste Schublade öffnete und nach der Tube Gleitcreme suchte, von der er wusste, dass Asami sie immer dort aufbewahrte. Als er sie gefunden hatte, schob er die Schublade wieder zu und kniete sich wieder über Asamis Hüften. Er öffnete den Verschluss und ließ das kühle Gel großzügig über seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger laufen, bevor er die Tube neben sich auf das Bett legte.

Asamis Blick ruhte dabei unablässig auf Akihito, während er ihn bei seinem Tun beobachtete. Akihito glaubte zu wissen, was Asami gerade durch den Kopf ging, aber das war es nicht das, was er vorhatte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er für diese ganze Aktion später teuer bezahlen würde und dementsprechend hielt er es für unklug es zu übertreiben.

Akihito grinset auf Asami hinab, als er seine feuchten Finger zwischen seine eigenen Beine schob und dann erst einen und dann den zweiten in sich einführte. Er hörte wie Asami unterdrückt aufstöhnte, als er sah, was Akihito tat, doch zu mehr reichte es noch nicht. Akihito dehnte sich zuerst langsam und schob dann seine Finger tiefer. Als er diesen besonderen Punkt in seinem Inneren gefunden hatte, warf er den Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut. Mit der anderen Hand griff Akihito nach seiner harten Erektion und begann sie im selben Rhythmus in dem er sich fingerte zu reiben. Dabei stöhnte er laut Asamis Namen.

„Asami… oh Asami… oh ja, fick mich…"

Akihito spürte, wie Asamis Erektion an seinem Oberschenkel ungeduldig zuckte und als er Asamis lautes Stöhnen hörte, wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah auf Asami hinunter. Der anderen biss sich auf die Unterlippe, stöhnte wieder und fluchte dann leise.

„Verdammt! Akihito - bitte…"

Das letzte Wort war kaum zu hören gewesen, doch Akihito hatte es mehr gespürt als gehört und hielt in seinen Bewegungen Inne. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl diese eine Wort von Asami zu hören, auch wenn er äußerst unfaire Mittel benutzt hatte, um ihn soweit zu kriegen es zu sagen, aber das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht besonders.

Asami hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und seine Zähne gruben sich nach wie vor in seine Unterlippe, während er schwer atmete. Akihito zog seine Finger aus sich zurück und griff nach der Tube Gleitcreme. Dann rieb er Asamis Erektion mit leichten Bewegungen damit ein, bevor er die Tube achtlos auf den Boden warf.

Akihito stützet sich auf Asamis Brust ab und richtete sich wieder auf, um sich anschließend über Asamis harter Erektion zu positionieren. Dann ließ er sich langsam wieder hinunter bis Asami komplett in ihm war.

Akihito stöhnte laut und hielt einen Moment absolut still, um dieses einzigartige Gefühl vollends auszukosten. Er spürte seinen eigenen Herzschlag laut in seinen Ohren widerhallen und so hörte er Asamis Stöhnen kaum. Dann fing er an sich zu bewegen, erst langsam und dann immer schneller. Asami begegnete ihm jedes Mal, wenn er sich wieder auf ihn senkte, mit einem harten Stoß seiner Hüften und Akihito hielt es bald nicht mehr aus. Mit einer Hand fuhr er an seine eigenen Erektion im Rhythmus seiner Stöße auf und ab. Es war einfach zu gut um Ewig dauern zu können. Akihito fühlte seinen Orgasmus unaufhaltsam herannahen und schließlich brach er mit voller Macht über ihn herein und Akihito kam mit einem stummen Schrei. Nur undeutlich registrierte er, dass Asami genau im selben Moment seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und ein lautes Stöhnen ebenfalls nicht zurück halten konnte.

Akihito brach über Asami zusammen und blieb völlig erschöpft auf der Brust des anderen liegen. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder und er fand allmählich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Als er träge den Kopf hob und Asami mit geschlossenen Augen schwer atmend unter sich liegen sah, konnte er kaum glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Asamis Handgelenke waren immer noch mit den Handschellen über seinem Kopf gefesselt, aber er schien im Moment einfach zu befriedigt zu sein, um Akihito in einem scharfen Tonfall zu befehlen, die Handschellen zu öffnen. Das war allerdings nur eine Frage der Zeit und Akihito wusste, dass er dann für alles, was er gerade getan hatte, zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde, aber das war ihm im Moment vollkommen gleichgültig.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf Asamis Brust sinken, wo er dem schnellen Herzschlag des anderen lauschte.

Vielleicht hatte er unrecht gehabt und der Inhalt dieses silbernen Aluminiumkoffers war dieses ganze Durcheinander doch wert gewesen.

**Ende**


End file.
